


it was a day like all others

by histxria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/histxria/pseuds/histxria
Summary: Angela Ziegler is a young and studious woman who is shocked by an offer from a big organization. Overwatch. Angela Ziegler is taken by the shoulders and instantly drowned by the life of an Overwatch member, especially for the head medic. Through all the people she meets, she knows this is an experience she will never get back. With a twist of romance, this story is just a retelling of how Angela ended up in Overwatch and what she experienced.





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for fun, it it not at all supposed to match the lore, it is just something I wrote when i wanted to get emotions off my chest. If anyone would like to contact me, you can through instagram at instagram.com/histxria.edits im normally on there. This is a long story and may be a roller coaster, but I hope you enjoy. (it is primarily a gency story but there are a lot of mentions of a bunch of different ships and a lot of interactions between the characters as I am an extreme multishipper.)

It was a day like all others, starting off slow and bland. Then, after that first cup of coffee, everything burst into action. These are fun days of life, a Wednesday or a Friday. These days had special classes in store, which causes Angela to be a step closer to achieving her dreams.  
“Angelaaaaaa” The blonde turned her gaze to the brunette draped across the couch behind her. “Yes Fareeha?” Angela replied, running a brush through her mid length hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail, all except for her loose bangs which ran down to her chin on one side of her face. Her blue eyes flickered to Fareeha’s reflection in the mirror, the couch was behind the blonde, allowing her to see the other figure. Angela looked back up, making sure her hair had no bumps before using a hair tie and securing the pony tail.  
“I have to work again todaaaay, and I really don’t want to deal with any more customers…” Fareeha whined loudly, she sat up with a pout. She was quite the child for someone at the age of nineteen almost twenty. Her shoulder length black hair was messy as though she hadn’t brushed it for days, and her brown almost black eyes were narrowed in thought as she looked up at her roommate. Angela laughed gently and turned. “Fareeha you have to work every day” She walked towards Fareeha, her feet make gentle padding noises as she walked. When she got next to the couch, she leaned down and smiled at Fareeha. “Listen, we all have something we don’t want to do. I don’t want you getting fired, because that would be awful, and you’d have to wake up earlier in search of finding yourself a new job. Which I know you wouldn’t want to do” She said, her words were soft and motherly.  
Fareeha nodded gently, her eyes closing for a moment. “Fine. I’ll go” She said and swung her legs over the couch. Angela stepped back as Fareeha stood up and smiled. “We can do something tonight, like watch a movie together or something. I promise it’ll have been worth to go” Angela said encouragingly. Fareeha nodded a little bit and held out her pinky. “Promise me Ang?” She asked. Angela held out her pinky and they crossed them, squeezing each other for a moment. “Deal, I need to go get ready” Fareeha said and darted off.  
Angela smiled, watching as Fareeha took off into her room. Her roommate really was something special. She stretched and looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes scanned over herself. She was wearing professional looking black slacks with a soft white blouse half tucked in and a light grey knitted cardigan draped over her shoulders.  
She looked a little professional, and she didn’t know if she wanted to look that way but she did, whether she liked it or not. She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing her travel coffee cup and filling it with the coffee she had made. She put a reasonable amount of sugar and half and half before yawning and twisting the cap on. She shook her head to wake herself up and grabbed her computer bag and keys. “Fareeha! I have to go to my classes!” She said loudly.  
Fareeha peeked her head out, obviously mid-dress due to her bare shoulders. “Oh! Have fun Angie! Don’t stress too much over them”  
Angela laughed softly at Fareeha’s words and nodded. She walked over towards Fareeha and kissed her cheek gently, a small smile crept across her face. “I’ll try not too” She said before walking outside the dorm room. She gazed at her texts and walked down the dormitory hallways, and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she ran down the stairs. She started the short walk to her study building.  
Human biology. The subject interested her since she was young, she never thought she’d be able to be in this career like. Ever. She excelled in all her classes, following her father’s footsteps of soon becoming one of the most successful doctors of all time. She currently was the star student of her college when it comes to the medical branch. She prided herself in her achievements and is already well on her way of her PhD.  
She walked into the study building, a small yawn escaped her lips before she brought her travel cup to her lips and drank the coffee. When she walked into her classroom, she was greeted with the usual people who came early, she waved to them before going to her corner and setting up. Soon the class was well on its way.  
The class was interesting and fascinating but at the end she was glad it was over. She stood up and stretched, tiredness and the sad ache of no more coffee was quite apparent in her mind. She grabbed all of her stuff and was about to walk out when her professor called her over.  
“Ms. Ziegler, we have someone who would like to speak with you. I think you’ll be quite pleased” He said, a small twinkling smile on his face. She tilted her head in confusion and nodded. “You do? Alright” She smiled gently and leaned against the desk.  
Someone to speak with her? Did she do something wrong?  
She watched as the students filed out of the classroom. A few waved to her and gave her a high-five. It was about two minutes before a familiar face walked in the door. She instantly recognized it and gasped quietly, her hand daintily covering her mouth.  
The commander of... Overwatch was here? Jack Morrison? What? The United Nations formed Overwatch. It was an international task force that gathered the best the world has to offer in military force and technology. A small flash of confusion went over her face but she instantly masked it. Behind him walked Ana Amari. The captain of the Overwatch team and Fareeha’s mother that she never saw…  
As a youngling, Fareeha was found in her neighborhood with no home or idea of where to go. She was dirty, a mess and lonely. She was walking down a sidewalk, her head downward and her arms hugging herself. Angela found her, as she was outside drawing the tree outside of her house. She greeted her and Fareeha nearly passed out onto Angela. She took her into her house where her mother helped her get Fareeha into a stable state. She was taken in as a foster child in a nearby house. She was always quiet about her family and where she came from.  
Angela remembered sitting on her bed next to Fareeha. Her hands were in her lap and her back was stiff as she sniffled. Angela had listened to Fareeha cry about her mother and how much she missed her for hours. She didn’t know why she was every abandoned in the way she was.  
They became friends and have been ever since. Fareeha knew her mother and who she was but she never was acknowledged. It was also quite obvious from their looks and last name that they were related. She always had the mark under her right eye, the curious swirls that signified something. Angela felt a bit of anger towards Ana, but being older, she understood the fear behind her actions. She was scared her daughter would live a life she had, and Angela knew that. Angela knew Ana Amari had done what she thought was best for her daughter, for it must have been her last resort. No mother would ever want to abandon their daughter. She could tell as soon as she made eye contact with her.  
“Good morning Ms. Ziegler, I’m Jack Morrison and this is my Captain Ana Amari,” Jack Morrison dipped his head to her respectfully “We are here with an offer” He said, his eyes scanned her facial expression.  
Angela nodded slowly, she pushed her blonde hair to the side, so she could see him better. Was she dreaming? She set her bag down on the ground next to her and smiled politely. “Ask away” She said.  
Morrison nodded and tilted his head. “If I were to offer you a spot on the Overwatch team as the first responding medic… Would you be opposed to it?” He asked her, his eyes flickered across her face, inspecting every muscle movement. Angela’s eyes widened. She stood there for a second, genuinely shocked that she would ever be offered up something so quickly into her studies. Her hands tensed and she shifted her feet, and her heart beat accelerated. “I-I… No. I would not be opposed to it. I would happily take up on your offer” She said with a bit of anticipation and nervousness.  
Ana Amari stood forward a little and nodded. “We’re willing to do everything we can to protect you and keep you safe. We have been monitoring the students at this college and you’ve soared above and beyond the usual star and stellar students” She said. A smile flared on Angela’s lips as she nodded. “I’m trying very hard to live up to my father’s legacy and my own dreams. This offer would help me achieve them” She said dreamily. Amari nodded. “Good. Jack will call for you within the next week. Any classes you miss when you’re with us the Professors will personally go over them with you. Have a bag of clothing on hand because we will be keeping you overnight” She said and turned to Morrison.  
Morrison looked highly pleased with himself. “Thank you for accepting our offer” He said and looked at Amari. “We must go now. Thank you, Ms. Ziegler and goodbye,” Morrison said and started to walk out. Amari hesitated and walked towards Angela.  
“Ms. Ziegler… I know you are roommates with my daughter, Fareeha” Amari hesitated with her words before looking up at her. Her eyes were strong and focused, and she seemed like a heavy weight was rested upon her shoulders. “If you tell her about this, please do not mention my name” Amari said softly. “I know its cruel but I have reasoning behind it” She said.  
Angela nodded in understanding. “I will respect your reasoning, even if I don’t agree” She said with a small smile. Amari let out a breath of relief, her eyes closed. “Thank you” She said and dipped her head. “We have to set up a few things at the Headquarters, just be prepared. I’ll see you soon, Ms. Ziegler. Farewell” She then walked out with a whoosh of her coat.  
Angela looked over to her professor, her eyes closed. “What the hell just happened?” She whispered. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled. “Well thank you Professor. I’m excited to be able to use what you’ve taught me in real life situations. Sooner than I expected but I’m okay with that” She said and gave her professor a hug. She never knew that would be her last contact with him.

“Fareeha! I bring news!” Angela said tiredly. She dropped her bags to the ground and pulled out her hair tie. Her hair tumbled into her face messily as she walked around the small shared dorm. Fareeha was laying on her bed, curled up with headphones on. Her laptop was in front of her and she looked as though she were in the middle of an intense brainstorm.  
“Fareeeeeeeeeha” Angela whined loudly and kicked off her shoes before jumping on the bed. Fareeha yelped in surprise and froze in shock, snapping out of whatever she was thinking of. She gazed at Angela with confusion before pulling off her headphones. “You don’t usually come home this early. What happened? Is the library closed?” She asked. Angela shook her head.  
“No, something interesting actually happened in my life. You know the commander for Overwatch? Jack Morrison. He came with one of his cadets and they asked if I would be willing to join their team as the designated medic” Angela explained in a rush. Fareeha blinked in shock. “Wait… Really? That’s so awesome! I’m so proud of you Ang… Oh, did my mother show up?” She sat up quickly, her eyes widening. Angela shook her head, slipping into a quick lie. “No, it was only a cadet with him. Amari wasn’t there, I’m sorry Fareeha” Angela said and hugged her best friend.  
Fareeha shrugged. “It’s okay. But maybe… Maybe if I go with you to the headquarters I can find her” She said. Angela glanced away. “I’m not necessarily sure when I’m going their Headquarters. I might have to go when you’re at work. Then I won’t know if you can get in” She pouted trying to draw Fareeha away from that idea. Fareeha nodded. “I guess that makes sense” She mumbled and curled up again.  
Angela pouted. “Don’t be sad” She said softly. “Fareeha. I need to go work on my project, so I can present it to them when they call me. I’m sure they’ll have scientists that can help us with it” She smiled. She stood up and slipped out, her feet silent on the wood floor.  
“Help you with it, darling. Your project, I’m just the test subject” Fareeha called after her.  
She pushed open the spare room door and there, on a table lay four objects.  
A pair of poorly put together wings, a large staff roughly six feet long, a chest plate of armor, and a small pistol. She instantly began to work on her wings. The white metal and hard plastic was melted together. She sat one up and fixed the back brace, so that they were flared out. She then began to fix the wiring, at one point she slipped them on. She fastened them on her back and looked in the mirror. She looked like a warrior. A soft grin plastered onto her face.  
She flickered her wings on, they started to glow softly. They used a power found inside the normal human soul and enhanced it. Forming it into a useable energy source. She found this out by playing around with electrical ties to the skin, she found that if you output only a certain amount of electrical force into certain point on her skin around her chest and back, a special energy is formed. She used her knowledge of this and used golden energy from her soul to power a staff. She always expected herself to once be found on the battle field. She knew that now it was sooner than she ever imagined, and she was really going to have to work fast on it.  
She tested her wings after about two hours. She turned towards the mirror and extended them. She then pulled them in, they moved smoothly with little twinkling noises. Little tiny bits of particle flew from the inside where the wings were powered. A small grin formed on her lips. Yes, the wings were very heavy but she personally didn’t mind. She would grow stronger the more she trained with them. She then took off the wings. They curled up neatly and she set them down. It was shocking how well they worked. She then grabbed her staff and began to work on it.  
“Fareeha! Can I test something on you?” Angela yelled out to her roommate after about an hour. The sun had gone down and the only sounds were from Fareeha making food in the kitchen. She gently brushed her hair from her eyes, she gazed at the staff and the golden energy inside. She pushed down on one of the two buttons on it. The staff began to glow wildly, ready to connect. She grinned and turned to a sleepy Fareeha as she walked in, she had a piece of cucumber sticking out of her mouth. The glowing energy instantly reached out and formed around Fareeha, the brightness dimmed as it pinpointed little injuries Fareeha had whether she knew about them or didn’t and began to heal them. Fareeha yelped and reached out, immediately eating the rest of her cucumber and gazing at her hands as little scratches and papercuts healed up. She gazed at Angela in shock.  
Angela squealed excitedly. “It’s working? Yes! I’m so excited!” She said and then moved her finger to the other button. The golden energy instantly turned into a bright, cold blue. Fareeha flinched away in shock but the blue energy followed her. Angela smiled. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you” She said and nodded.  
Fareeha nodded back and closed her eyes. Angela then turned off her staff and set it down. A small smile twitched on her lips. She was excited and quite pleased with herself. “Thank you Fareeha. I’ve just found a medical breakthrough.. though it can be quite dangerous to myself I’m pretty sure” Angela nodded. Fareeha tilted her head. “What do you mean?” She asked.  
Angela yawned softly. “The energy is formed off the power contained in my soul. Of course, there’s a lot of energy to be used and formed. Depending on what I’m doing and how long I’m doing it. The staff takes the energy from me and uses it to heal others” She said. “I’m dedicated to this. I’m willing to risk my health for others” She said.  
Fareeha whined nervously. “Do you really want to mess with your soul?” She asked. Angela nodded. “Of course, I do” She said softly. “If I can save hundreds and thousands of people… my life is worth risking. Isn’t it?” She smiled and folded in the wings. She wrapped them with a blanket she had on hand and set the blaster she made and the staff to the side.  
Fareeha was silent, her head bent downwards in thought.  
“You can go to bed Fareeha, no need for you to stay up with me” She smiled gently and hugged her. Fareeha whined and nodded. “Night night Angie. Go to bed soon… I left some food on the counter” She said and trailed off into a yawn. Angela waved to her and watched her walk out of the side room.  
Angela stretched, gazing at the armor and smiling softly. She was excited and very worried but, she hoped she could make her father proud.


	2. New Beginnings, New Friends

It took three days for them to get back to her, and when they did, they sent down Amari to get her.  
Fareeha was at work and Angela was in her room. She was balancing her laptop on her thighs and listening to music. She was wearing just a pair of black leggings and a large, purple hoodie that belonged to Fareeha. It nearly drowned out her slightly smaller frame. A small knock on the door caused her to stir. She got up and set her stuff aside, pausing her music in the process. She walked to the door, and while running a hand through her hair and opening the door. “Yes?” She was then face to face with Ana Amari. She blinked instantly to alertness. “O-Oh. Captain Amari!” She said with shock. Amari gave her a small smile. “Hello Ms. Ziegler. We are here to take you to the HQ. Are you prepared?” She asked. She looked so casual. She had on some black jeans with a button up, a black bomber jacket with the overwatch symbol, and a pair of sunglasses that she had pushed up to her head.  
Angela nodded vigorously. “Yes of course. Please come in, Fareeha isn’t home” She motioned her in. Amari stepped in and gazed around the dorm.  
Angela darted around grabbing her things and managed to fill a backpack and change in under five minutes. She set her backpack on the table, she was now wearing still black leggings but now a more proper blue top. She rested Fareeha’s hoodie on her bed and walked into the spare room. She grabbed her Caduceus staff (that’s what she named it), her wings, armor, blaster and the few tools she needed.  
She walked out with them all in her arms, struggling slightly. Amari looked at her with interest. “What is that?” She asked with confusion. Angela smiled. “My work! I’ll show you once I’m able to put this stuff on and I have a big enough room to work” She said excitedly and grabbed her bag. “Okay I’m ready!” She said, and Amari nodded. Amari grabbed the bag from Angela. “I can help you” She said with a snort. Angela smiled thankfully and grabbed her special creations. Amari flipped down her sunglasses and they walked down to the parking lot, there parked was a huge black van with a small Overwatch symbol on the side. Angela ‘ooo’d softly and followed Amari towards it. A few students had stopped on the side walk and watched her. Amari opened the back, helping Angela put her stuff back there. She then took Angela to the front where she could sit.  
The driver smiled at her, lowering his own pair of shades to gaze at her. She smiled back yet she didn’t recognize him, even if he seemed like he knew her. “Lucio, back to headquarters please” She said. Lucio. Interesting name. She liked it, but soon they were on their way.  
They got there sooner than expected. Angela soon was unloading her things. She followed Amari into a building and found that they were walking in an office area. Amari paused at a room that said, ‘Medic Bay’ on the tag. She pressed her finger print against the small glass scanner by the door and the door slid open after a whoosh of air. The inside was a decently sized office with four desks in each corner. Behind each desk was a door. The two desks on the left-hand side seemed to be occupied. One was covered in music sheets and the other was covered in about fifteen candles. Odd. Safety hazard?  
“The doors behind the desks are rooms which you’ll be staying in on the days you must stay over. If all goes well, you’ll be living here” She said and pushed open the door farthest away on the right. The inside was actually a nice room. The bed was a queen sized and was pushed up against the far-left wall. There was another desk, but it seemed to be a work desk for tools and such. Angela set her creations on the desk and turned to Amari to take her bag. Amari handed it to her. “I…” Angela began with a warm smile. “Thank you so much for this opportunity. I really appreciate all of this and I’m excited to do everything I can to help the team” She said kind of proudly.  
Amari nodded and smiled. “No, thank you for taking up on the offer. We’d be lost without another medic” She said and glanced around the room. “In about an hour I’m going to send Lucio over here to bring you to a lab. Bring your creations, wear them or do whatever you want. There is a uniform in the dresser, wear that. I also recommend getting to know the other medics. They’re quite interesting” She said then a second later she was gone.  
Angela gazed around the room then at herself. She smiled warmly and started moving around the room, making it her own.  
An hour later she was gazing at herself in the mirror. She had her wings on and the uniform. The wings kind of matched the uniform which was neat. She made sure they worked, she shifted them around and flared them out. She holstered up her blaster and grabbed her staff. She then heard a knock and turned to the door. She opened it and glanced at the Brazilian driver from before. “Dr. Ziegler?” He questioned. “Just call me Angela” She smiled. Lucio nodded and waved. “I’m Lucio, Captain Amari asked me to lead you to the lab. Do you have everything?” He asked. He seemed really nice.  
His frame was small but he seemed extremely strong. His muscles were taught and defined but he had a sweet smile. His dreaded hair was pulled into a high ponytail above his head. He was wearing a white sweatshirt with black joggers. His shoes were like skates… but shoes? It was hard to explain.  
Angela nodded. “Yes, I do. Let’s go” She smiled. They walked across the campus of the headquarters and down the halls of the buildings. Lucio occasionally drifting down the halls with his shoe skates. In about two minutes, Angela found herself in a giant room. There were obstacles and climbing walls across the sides. The room was two stories tall, and a big glass window was on the far side of the second story area. “Ms. Ziegler” Amari was standing in the room on the second story wall. The glass window was large and quite obvious. She had a microphone. “Hello. Don’t be frightened, it’s just easier to see things from here” She said. Angela nodded understandingly.  
“I want you to show me what your wings and staff do. I’m curious. Use Lucio if you need” She said. Lucio waved to Angela. Angela looked at Lucio and dipped her head. “Yes ma’am” She nodded and spread out the wings on her back. “Lucio come here” She said and grabbed her staff, gently forming a ball of energy by pressing down on the button and holding her hand near the rip. “Can you hold this?” She asked, extending her palm with the golden ball of energy. Lucio blinked confusedly. “What is this?” He asked, his eyebrow raised.  
“Just hold it. It won’t hurt you, I promise. Then go to the other side of the room” She said.  
Lucio nodded obediently and ran to the other side of the room. Angela walked farther away from him. She’d only tried this out once before and she may have toppled over. The pieces of energy draw together are attracted to each other. They want to stay together always, as pieces of her soul. The force is sturdy enough when she’s strong willed to do something and it pulls her towards it. She can manipulate it with her mind because well, it’s her soul. It is her, so it looks as though she’s flying. She braced herself then spread out her wings, and she bent her knees. She pushed herself off the ground before she ended up gliding towards Lucio angelically. She then floated downwards gently, her wings spreading out and glowed brightly. She heard Amari gasp slightly over intercoms. Lucio yelped in shock and blinked. “How-“ He then shut up as she used her staff to heal him. The golden energy formed around him, she used her inner will and dreams to save people to heal him. She thought about how she was going to be able to save the thousands of people her father wished to save. The golden energy enhanced, shifting around Lucio’s body as though it was the surface of the sun, small bits similar to sun flares rippled out on occasion towards Angela. Lucio was shocked. She then pulled away, holding her staff besides her and smiling. “I’ve found amazing healing properties through this. I hope they are of use” She said loud enough for Amari to hear.  
She gazed up at Amari.  
Amari looked shocked.  
She leaned back and spoke to a Cadet behind her. The Cadet then ran to do what she asked.  
“Show me again. Lucio can you ride up to the ceiling and have her glide down please” Angela backed away as Lucio used his skates to skate up to the ceiling, he was attached to the wall like a frog on the wall. She then braced herself, bending her knees then launching herself towards Lucio. Lucio flinched, making sure he wouldn’t get hit. Angela maneuvered herself mid-air, the wings moving with her. She smiled warmly and glided safely to the ground.  
When she looked up for approval from Amari she saw Jack and a monk- scientist which was a monkey whose name is Winston and a few others.  
Angela smiled lightly and pulled her wings in, so they wouldn’t get in the way when Lucio came over. Lucio peaked around her, gently touching the wings then examining the staff. “That’s so cool” He said quietly and gazed at them. Angela laughed slightly, her wings reacting with her. They shifted and glowed as she smiled. “They are tied to me. I’ve found a source of energy that it found in souls. It is quite powerful and is hard to run out of. It’s a magical thing. I was very happy with myself when I first found it” She said. Lucio just marveled quietly. “So, this energy you gave me? It’s power from your soul?” He questioned. Angela nodded and smiled, “Yes! It is! It’s very cool”  
“So cool... What if we styled your wings so that they match your uniform? Can I help? Like we had a blue change here…” Lucio and Angela then went on to has a descriptive conversation on how they could style her staff and everything. In the end, they agreed to work on it together.  
Ten minutes later of discussing about what shade of blue they should make them, they were interrupted by Amari asking Lucio to bring Angela up there. Lucio happily agreed, and they started their walk over. Angela played around with her wings as they walked. She tested the joints and stretched them out since the hallways were bigger. They weren’t huge wings. About five to six feet in length all the way across when she had them to their fullest extent.  
Lucio watched her curiously, his brown eyes scanning over her. “We needed someone like you at Overwatch. Someone kind and as positive as you. Desperately. I do hope you’ll stay” He said quietly and smiled. His eyes were soft and genuinely excited. Angela smiled warmly and nodded. “I’m staying, I just hoping I can be of use to the team” She said and nodded. Lucio nodded vigorously. “Oh, you will be, don’t you worry, Angela” He said confidently.  
Lucio pushed open a door and suddenly they were in a large room with desks and papers everywhere. At the front of the room stood Amari, Morrison and Winston, along with a few other people Angela didn’t know. Lucio and Angela walked over, they all turned to face her.  
“How” Morrison said and walked towards her. Angela gently pulled her wings in, so she wouldn’t hit him. “I found this out on an experiment on myself” She said and glanced at Amari as she gently ran her fingers against the wings. Surprisingly, Angela could feel the small touches. She let out a small giggle and pulled her wings away with a blush. The touches were making her ticklish. Amari recoiled when she reacted. “Sorry” Amari dipped her head and stepped away. Angela shook her head. “No, don’t worry! I didn’t know I could feel through them, but it makes sense…” She said and gazed at her wings, letting them relax and shift as she spoke. They seemed to animate themselves as she was lively herself when she spoke.  
Winston walked over, everyone parted so he could examine her. Angela blushed slightly and held her staff to her chest, she gently rested her cheek on the cold metal. “Dr. Ziegler, may I examine your wings?” He asked. When Angela nodded, he reached out a hand and pushed them in by the end and moved them, the joints smoothly gave in and allowed them to move. He gazed at them curiously. “What kind of power source do you have for them?” He asked, motioning towards the gentle glow.  
Angela smiled gently and began to explain all from the beginning on how she found out this type of energy. At one point she rose her staff and gently pressed the main button on Winston, the energy formed around him. She then explained how everyone had a soul and how they all had their own internal power source. Depending on the person the energy would be stronger or weaker, last longer or shorter, and could be better used in an offensive way or a supportive way. Which personally, Angela found hers to be strong lasting in a supportive way.  
Winston watched her in awe. “Genius. This woman is an absolute genius” He said softly. He then looked up a bit. “How do your wings work? What made you fly?” He asked. She then explained how the energy likes to stay together, hence why the energy doesn’t just flow away when one activates it from her staff. She then explained that if she gave let’s say Amari a piece of Morrison’s soul energy and Amari walked away. If activated in the correct way Morrison will be pulled towards Amari. Since Angela put the form of energy more into staff and wings, physics balances out and causes her to glide over. Then she can use the energy to drift to the ground.  
Everyone listened to her speak with silent shock. “Jack, I see what you mean” Winston said. He then shook his head. “She’s a genius” He said. Angela gave him a warm smile, her eyes were smiling and her hands gripped at her staff. A soft tingling feeling ebbed at her fingers and stomach as nervousness overcame her. She was ready and oh so excited. A grin twitched onto her lips as she nodded to them in encouragement of joining the Overwatch team.


	3. Surprising Guest and A New Patient

“Angela, you’re needed in the office. Apparently, someone’s here to see you” Six months had passed since she first joined the Overwatch team. She’d learned oh so much in her time there.  
She had to drop all of her classes at her college, there was no way she could keep them up from constantly being at the HQ. But, all her professors said if she ever needed help, they were there for her. She lived in a constant rush. Lucio and she also got closer and were always there for each other. On the contrary, she never saw her roommate for the first time since they met for more than a few hours a month. It was a weird life.   
She gazed down at her intercom. “I’ll be down in a moment” She grabbed her staff and strapped it to her back between her wings. She sent Lucio a quick text saying she was being called to the office and that she would be out and about. She ran a hand through her messy hair as she made her way to the office areas. When she walked in, she saw a familiar face she rarely saw nowadays from her new job. “Fareeha!” Angela said excitedly.  
The black-haired girl jumped up from her nervous sitting and ran over. “Angie! It’s so good to see you!” Fareeha wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist to avoid her wings while Angela wrapped her arms around her neck. She rested her forehead against Fareeha’s collarbone. “I miss you” She said softly. Fareeha leaned on her and nodded. “I miss you too” She said.  
They stood there for a moment. Both just trying to not burst out crying as they enjoyed and severely missed each other’s company. Angela held her tightly, her heart was thrumming happily. “Your wings look so nice, Angie. They’re really nice quality compared to the ones you made back in the dorm room” Fareeha laughed and pulled away to run her fingers along the ridge. Angela stifled a giggle and nodded. “Yeah, Lucio helped me a lot. It was a big task but he really did a good job!” She said before smiling at Fareeha and hugging her again. She was surprised the guards let her in.  
“Jack- you don’t understand. This girl, she’s a rare case…“ The voice radiating from down the hall froze and the faint steps stopped. Angela curiously pulled her head back and turned, recognizing the voice to be Amari’s. She gazed down the hall, Fareeha looked up, straight at Amari. Her eyes widened. Amari’s eyes narrowed in return, and she looked at Angela then back to Fareeha. She turned to Jack and let out soft sigh, turning around and walking away in a rush. Her head tilted downwards, her hair swishing back in forth dramatically.  
“Moth- That’s my…” Fareeha’s eyes half closed. “Mom!” Fareeha called out after her, and her body tensed as though she was about to run after her. Angela put her hand on her arm, pulling her back. Fareeha looked down at her hand as she let out a small sigh, her shoulders drooped. Angela frowned and looked at Morrison who just gazed down the hall at Amari who swiftly strode away. He shook his head gently and walked over to Angela and Fareeha. “Hello, Dr. Ziegler, Ms. Amari” He dipped his head respectfully. His words seemed partially forced. He was a big reason Amari abandoned Fareeha. He was someone who… Fareeha had a hard time trying to forgive.  
Fareeha nodded to him, her eyes scanned the floor as she let out a gentle sigh. “Hello, Morrison. It’s good to see you” She forced out, her chocolate brown eyes flickered up darkly and examined him. Morrison stiffened under her gaze. He knew she wasn’t happy.   
Angela spoke up, her tone light and airy. “Fareeha, why don’t I show you around? Is that okay Commander?” She asked politely and looked up at Morrison. He nodded. “Yes, don’t take her to the rooms where we keep the weapons or the offices. Also, just…” He then trailed off, but it was clear what he was going to say. Don’t force her on Amari. Angela wasn’t planning on that. So far, she’d been on Amari’s good side and she genuinely wanted to stay that way. Being on the world’s deadliest sniper’s bad side didn’t seem like a good idea.  
“Never mind. Enjoy yourselves” Morrison dipped his head and began to walk away, his coat making gently swooshing noises when he walked past them.  
Angela grabbed Fareeha’s wrist. “C’mon Far, there’s so much here to show you. But first, my room” She said and dragged her down the hall, her heels tapping against the ground in a rhythmic way as she walked.

“So, this is the room they gave you?” Fareeha questioned when they walked into Angela’s room. It was quite detailed to how Angela lived. Her laptop was plugged in on her messy bed, two unwashed coffee cups rested on her dresser as well as prints for different designs of wings and staffs. A few messy clothes scattered the room, as well as some of Lucio’s clothes for when they decided to do a photoshoot in her room. He never had taken them back. She had a few frames photos of Lucio and her working together as well as ones with Amari, Morrison and her. On another counter she had a few pictures of Fareeha and her. Over the months here she managed to print out pictures and frame them to make herself feel better. She also had racks on her walls for her staffs, staff prototypes and wings plus the prototypes. Fareeha smiled to herself.  
“It’s very Angela-esc” She giggled softly, and small grin spread over her face. Angela blushed gently. “What do you mean its Angela-esc? It’s just a room!” She said and rolled her eyes. She was a little embarrassed, her room did have a very Angela only feel to it. Fareeha gazed around. “Sure sure” She said with a soft laugh. She then turned to the door when she heard a knock. “Angela- oh, you have company” Lucio had pushed the door open and stuck his head through, his pulled back dreads flopped onto his shoulders. He was dressed in his uniform and he seemed out of breath. His eyes were fierce and professional. “Now I feel bad asking… but… We kind of need you in the lab. We just rescued someone and he’s basically in a life and death state so we were wondering if-“  
“Say no more” Angela shot up and went full doctoral mode. “I’m going now. Fareeha- you can come with” She said and shifted her wings. She pulled open the door and ran past, her wings pulling in so she wouldn’t hit him. She heard Lucio and Fareeha following after her. “Did he just come in?” Angela asked Lucio, her walking was swift. Almost a jog.   
“Kind of. Zenyatta brought him in. He’s been shot with an arrow to the chest but he’s still alive. I don’t know how. Zenny explains it better” He said in a rushed state. Angela nodded, they ran down the stairs to the lab. Angela kind of glided since it was faster. She held onto the railing and flew down, dropping onto her feet and darting into the lab. She was a bit out of breath but still very energized. Amari and Winston both looked up from looking down at a male laying on a bed. Amari’s eyes narrowed when Fareeha came in behind Angela. She stepped behind Winston as though to hide herself. There were three nurses hovering around him, They broke off the larger piece of the arrow sticking out and were just trying to stop his bleeding. Angela walked over, her wings shifting and her hand lifting her staff from her back. She set it on the table besides her and leaned over the male, taking off her gloves before checking for a pulse and ordering the nurses around. ”Genji Shimada” Winston said, watching Angela move swiftly.  
“Shimada? That’s a familiar name. Shimada clan? Where did you find him and how long has he been out?” She then grabbed a few things from what the nurses handed her. The poor male seemed to have been beat up in a fight then brutally shot. A few gashes from blades scarred his body here and there. His knuckles looked bruised and torn. His legs also looked… useless. Angela grabbed an IV stand from nearby and started hooking it up. She turned to the nurses and listened to Winston.  
“Zenyatta said he found him at the steps in some deserted area. He instantly called for help and now he’s here. It’s been about three hours” Winston said. Angela nodded. “Surgery. I need to perform surgery” She called out to the nurses to prepare a medical room immediately and she grabbed her rolling table. She grabbed plastic gloves and pulled them on before they disappeared into a room. It wasn’t an everyday thing where they have to perform surgery. Angela rarely did, for this wasn’t a hospital. Fareeha, Lucio, Winston and Amari stood there in silence as they watched her bravely take him into the room. They all seemed to have given up on him, but Angela refused to give up.


	4. The Long Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it begins...

Angela had a very interesting next three hours, she worked and worked and worked on keeping him alive. At one point she pulled off her wings and her coat, leaving her in only a tank top and her legging type pants. A few times she almost lost him, and she would always talk to him.  
“Genji- Genji! Listen to my voice”  
“You can’t leave me now! I’ve tried so hard, please please hold on”  
“I’m almost there I promise, Genji you can push through”  
She was doing everything she could. As she successfully saved him, she leaned against the bed he was on in exhaustion. Physically and internally. Her soul was strained to the max, she was doing everything to keep him alive. She closed her eyes and smiled gently. She kept him alive yes but most of his body had been paralyzed due to where the arrow had hit him. Angela opened her eyes then narrowed them in thought. She could build him a new body. He wouldn’t be the same but… she could do it. Lucio had taught her enough. She took many classes in omnic structure and building as well. She gave him an IV with a tiny bit of sleep medication in it to keep him out as she worked. She called for parts and a cup of coffee. She knew she was going to be working for a long time.   
Nine more hours later she built him workable arms and legs. She then began working on his neck and spine. Most of his body was still flesh and blood. She just had to add reinforcements with omnic type technology. Every thirty minutes to hour a nurse would come in, asking if she needed anything. She always replied with “No, but when I run out of coffee I will”. At one point, Lucio came in. He watched her silently, standing back against the wall. He offered help and she dismissed him politely.  
She worked for a grand total of eighteen hours. But in the end, it was worth it. Once she had finally finished everything and got him stabilized, she collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. Her arms and legs quivering from the strain she had just put on them in the past hours. One of the nurses walked in and found her on the ground. She rushed over and gently helped her up with a cup of water in hand.  
“I was coming in to get you some water, Dr. Ziegler. Please drink. You’re very dehydrated” The nurse coaxed Angela. Angela leaned against the nurse tiredly and appreciatively, she almost drained the cup instantly. “Thank you” Angela mumbled and shivered. She then passed out draped against the nurse, her head fell onto her shoulder and she went limp.

“She is fine. She just exhausted herself so much she caused her body to shut down. This isn’t a first” Lucio’s familiar voice rang in her ears before she opened her eyes. She found herself in one of the medical bay beds, and she was wrapped in a few blankets with Fareeha by her bedside. The last thing she remembered was finishing up Genji Shimada’s stitching and setting down her tools, everything after that was a blur. “Oh, she’s awake. Angie!” Lucio trotted over and gently rested his palm on her forehead. Angela closed her eyes when he did so, her head leaned into his touch. “Yes… I’m awake. Why am I… In the patient wing?” She asked and looked down, realizing she was on an IV.   
Lucio watched her. “You were working on Genji’s surgery for about eighteen hours, Angela. You dehydrated yourself by drinking so much coffee and not any water. As well as how much physical stress you were going through. You passed out and they insisted we put you on an IV and let you sleep it out” He said softly. Angela nodded and gazed at the ceiling. “I see… Genji is… alive, right?” She asked and looked at Lucio. Lucio nodded.  
“Yes. You saved his life” He said. Angela let out a long breath of relief. “Good. Can I see him? I want to check up on him” Angela said and sat up. Lucio pushed her back down gently, his hand staying on her shoulder. “Angie, I know you want to do your doctoring and keep him safe but he’s okay and sleeping for now. He hasn’t woken up yet. The long anesthetizing session he had is taking a bit of a toll on him.” Lucio said. “I’ll let you go when you finish your IV drip” He said and watched her sigh. “These things take ages...” She whined.  
Lucio shrugged. “I don’t control how the body takes in fluids. I don’t want you to hurt yourself Angie, you mean a lot to me and it would make me sad” He said and nodded gently. Angela smiled and tilted her head. She felt Fareeha’s eyes scan over the both of them. “Fine, I’ll finish the IV. Then I’m taking refuge in his room and fixing up anything I missed” She said and leaned back. Lucio nodded. “I’ll be back in about a half an hour” He said before stepping towards her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders for a moment, he pat her head once and walked out of the room.   
Angela was about half asleep when Fareeha suddenly spoke. “So… Are you and Lucio like uh, like a thing?” She asked. Angela’s eyes snapped open and she squeaked in surprise of the question. “Uh- no that is definitely not the case” She said and blinked in shock. “Does it seem so? He’s just been the only person I can talk to all the time. Have I been leading him on? Oh god” She said and laughed slightly. “Oops” She shrugged.  
“Mmmm.. sorry for assuming. Thank you for the clarification” Fareeha said, her voice thick with deep thought.  
She nodded a little, she almost seemed relieved? Kind of odd. Angela closed her eyes again, curling up a little. Her hair fell into her eyes and she yawned softly. She then fell asleep. 

“Angie, your IV is done” Lucio’s voice once again woke her. Angela blinked a few times and gazed up at him. “Also, your patient is awake. Very groggy but awake” Angela shot up when he said that. Dizziness overcame her from how fast she moved and she rested her hand on her head with a soft groan. Lucio laughed quietly, he watched her and gently extended his hand to steady her. “Don’t hurt yourself, Angie. C’mon” He sat her up and pulled her uniform up from a counter. She was currently just wearing an oversized shirt which was very comfy and warm. Lucio set the clothes next to her and began to brush out her messy hair with his fingers. He styled it before setting the hair brush down. He then grabbed her uniform shirt. It was a skin tight black tank. “Are you okay with me helping?” He asked.  
Angela nodded dizzily. Lucio turned his head away respectfully and helped her remove the long t-shirt, he was mid-taking it off when Fareeha knocked and walked in. Angela glanced up and waved innocently. Lucio looked at Angela then to Fareeha, blushing deeply at how wrong the situation seemed. Even though that wasn’t their intentions. Fareeha squeaked loudly. “I-I’m sorry!” She said loudly and bolted out. Angela blinked confusedly. Sure, they’re position seemed a little intimate, Lucio leaning over her and all, but they had just had this conversation earlier.  
Angela shrugged it off and allowed Lucio to help her pull the shirt on. He then helped her with her leggings. He then grabbed the white doctors coat and draped it over her shoulders, helping her pull her arms through the sleeves.   
Angela yawned then grabbed onto Lucio’s shoulder, he set his hand gently on her waist as she stood up. She held onto him and made sure she was steady before pulling away. “You good?” He asked and smiled lightly. She nodded and pat his head. “Yes, thank you. Can you show me where Genji has been moved?” She asked in which Lucio nodded. Angela quickly made sure everything was folded up and neat before following Lucio out of the room. She padded down the hall, only wearing socks so her steps were almost silent. A few times she got dizzy and grabbed onto to Lucio’s shoulder but she was mostly alright.   
When Lucio opened the door for her, she saw Genji laying on the cot like bed, and he had one of his omnic arms stretched out. His red eyes scanning the metal and wires. Angela gazed over him and walked over hesitantly. She was shocked her ideas worked. He was moving… and correctly. She was proud of herself. Lucio walked closer to Genji.  
“Genji, this is Dr. Ziegler. She is the doctor who worked long and hard to keep you alive. She’s just woken up and it still a little woozy from how much she dehydrated herself but she’d like to speak with you” Lucio smiled. “I’ll leave you here, I have to go help some of the nurses with the small things in the med bay” He said and nodded. Angela smiled. “Yes, thank you Lucio” She said. She was about to step over when Lucio leaned next to her. “He hasn’t spoken or moved that much since he woke up about an hour ago. Him moving his arm is the best I’ve seen” He said quietly in her ear. Angela nodded and watched Lucio go.  
“Good morning, Genji. He already introduced me but… I will introduce myself formally. My name is Angela Ziegler but officially donned Dr. Ziegler” Angela said with a soft laugh. She gently touched the bedside and watched him. “Can I sit here?” She questioned. She saw him slightly nod his head and she sat. A small smile twitched her lips that she got a response. He just probably wasn’t feeling right. Probably realized what happened to him and is trying to accept or push back reality.  
“Dr. Ziegler” He spoke, his voice was mechanical, he seemed shocked himself how his words were formed. It wasn’t unnaturally mechanical but very slightly tinged with it. “Yes, Genji?” She asked. Genji turned his head to her. “Why did you save me?” He asked and shifted, he moved as though he wanted to sit up. She extended her arm and moved one under his lower back to help him up. “Well…” She began quietly as she helped him sit up. “Everyone had lost hope in your survival. From where the arrow had pierced you it seemed an impossible task it…” She gently tapped her finger in the center of his chest. “It paralyzed most of your limbs actually” She said and nodded. “I… I had a risky idea and… Wow, this sounds bad but I took the risk because it was better morally than watching you die. I knew I could keep you alive” She said.  
Genji’s head tilted, he leaned back against the pillow behind him and stared ahead at the wall. “I see… I don’t… I don’t deserve to be alive right now” He said and shakily lifted his arm. “I can feel it in my bones- if I even have them” He ran his hands through his black hair that had green highlights on the ends and trembled. “Genji” Angela said gently and took his hand. “You are alive. Something kept you alive… there were so many times in surgery I had thought you were gone. Something wanted you to keep living and move on. Whoever hurt you- whatever happened wasn’t supposed to” She said. He stared down at Angela’s hand, he gently squeezed it.   
He just nodded and slowly leaned down his head onto her shoulder, his hand tightened its grip on hers. She leaned her head on his gently and in a comforting way. She then held his hand and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close for a hug. A moment later it seemed he collapsed on her. He just fell against her, his eyes closed and his shoulders shaking as she heard him start to cry. A small pout formed on her lips as she rubbed his back. “We’ll get through this, Genji. I’ll help you every step of the way” She said and ran her hands comfortingly through his hair. He nodded gently, seeming hopeless to that idea. She held him for a while, hoping he would soon accept himself. She knew the challenged he would face but honestly, she would be there for him.


	5. New Friendships

“Angela! Angela look!” It had been about a week since Genji’s surgery. They had grown quite close and worked together to make Genji how he felt most comfortable. Angela looked up from the mechanics she was working on, and watched Genji balancing on one leg. “I can balance myself Angela!” He said excitedly like a little puppy. Angela laughed quietly, it really was cute how he acted. Seemed crazy why anyone would hurt him. He had still yet to tell her why he had an arrow completely through him.  
“I’m proud Genji. That’s amazing” She smiled and stood up with the part in her hands. “Come here” She said and he stood up, limping over. He was getting better at walking. It probably still felt foreign on different legs. She grabbed his arm and placed the piece in his forearm. “How does that feel?” She asked after she connected a few wires. He outstretched his hand and moved around the limbs. “It works” He said and nodded. “And it looks cool” He said and poked it a few times.  
Angela grabbed his hand. “Oi! Don’t break my work” She said and he laughed mischievously. He stretched out and moved around, he glanced at her wondering what she was going to ask. “Genji, could you walk around the room for me?” She asked.  
Genji nodded and began to do so. In the past week, Angela was the only person he would answer to and move for. She seemed to be his save haven for now. Zenyatta occasionally came in and visited him. Genji didn’t say much. Zenyatta always offered him a home back in Nepal, he could potentially stay at the Overwatch HQ if he joined, but they didn’t know what he wanted just yet. After fixing him completely, he could stay and come apart of the team or he could go on his way, he might even go back to his family, who Angela assumed hurt him.   
She hoped he would stay. He was a good listener and was really just a kind human. He seemed to have some deep dark backstory she didn’t know, that really intrigued her. But, she wouldn’t force him to tell her about it if he didn’t want too.   
“Thank you Genji, that’s enough for now” Angela smiled gently. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned quietly. Genji stepped towards her. “Did you not sleep, Angela?” He questioned. “Or not get enough coffee?” Man, did he know her well. How readable was she? She only knew him for a week, even if she’d been around him almost every waking moment of it.  
Angela laughed quietly and nodded. “Fareeha kept me up last night. She wanted help with her armor. She’s trying to persuade Captain Amari to let her join the team. Amari’s just… a frightened mother. I’m guessing. Fareeha is very passionate on joining and I don’t think Amari’s ever been this resilient to someone joining the team” She said.   
Genji nodded and gazed at his hands. “Would she be resilient to someone… someone like me? Joining the… Team?” He asked, he looked up at her with curious eyes. He seemed a little hesitant to ask. Angela shook her head vigorously. “No! She wouldn’t ever be resilient to your skills. But, of course, Genji. As soon as we get you to the best health I can and present your amazing skills to her. She won’t wait a heartbeat to accept you in” She smiled. Genji looked slightly pleased with himself, a small grin plastered onto his face. “Thank you, Angela… I have… Nowhere to go back to once I’m well and… I’d like to give back to the people who’ve helped me. Especially you, Angela” He said and nodded. Angela’s lips curled into a pleased smile. He stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, his eyes scanned the ground as he smiled to himself, a small bit of color flushed onto his cheeks.

“This love has taken it’s toll on me~” Angela hummed out, her hands slowly moving the papers beside her. “She said goodbye… to many times before” She tapped her foot on the ground to the music in her head.   
“And her heart is breaking in front of me!” Genji suddenly sang from behind her. Angela covered her mouth and giggled, turning in her office chair to face him before finishing the last line in unison with him.  
“I have no choice… 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore!”  
He had just walked in the common room by the medics housing, his red eyes were happy and genuine as he walked over. “Hello, Angela. Sorry about that… It’s a good song” He said and watched her smile. “No no… Don’t worry. That was cute” She muttered half her words in German. Genji tilted his head and scanned her, he waited a moment for her to explain what she said, then gave up when he realized she wouldn’t.  
Genji tapped the chair in front of the desk Angela was at. “May I sit here?” He asked, his tone suddenly changed. Angela looked up at him and nodded. “Yeah” She replied.  
Angela watched him sit down, he rested his hands in his lap and stared at them, silently. His eyes closed for a moment before he looked up. “Angela” He began, his gaze somewhat intimidating. “Can I… talk to you about something important?” He asked.  
Angela set aside her papers, her eyes locked with his. “Yes of course, is there something wrong, Genji?” She asked, concern ebbed at her voice. Genji shook his head and shifted in his seat. “I just… I’m having some… mental issues. Meaning, this is a bit hard for me too…” He looked away. Angela held out her hand and shook her head. “Can you tell me something you’re thinking?” She asked.  
Genji looked up. “Why did Overwatch help me?” He asked, reaching forward and resting his hand in hers. “What are the chances that someone would find me, and take me back here to keep me alive?” He said quietly and sighed. “It seems as though Overwatch… only wants me as a living weapon, once I fully recover” Genji turned away. “Being a Shimada, I do hold a certain power”  
Angela looked shocked. “Oh… Oh my gosh Genji” Angela whispered, her blue eyes were doe-like as she observed him. “No. I can assure you now, that is not the reason I spent all that time protecting you from death okay?” She said and felt his hand grip hers.  
“I just wanted to save you. There was no reason other than me not wanting you to die. Everyone had given up and I just wanted you to live. I needed you too” She squeezed his hand. “I refused to do anything except work until you were stable, Genji. It was nothing of making you a weapon, or for you to be used” She mumbled.   
He nodded and turned to the side, he closed his eyes and exhaled shakily. “Mmm… I see” He said and bit his lip. He then shuddered and nodded. “Okay. I will keep that in mind. I’m sorry” He said. Angela shook her head and squeezed his hand again. “Don’t be. I’m here for you Genji” She said quietly. 

After an hour, Genji disappeared. She was too focused in her paperwork to notice. At around seven, she decided it was probably time to take a break from her office chair. She stood up and pushed open the door to her room. She discarded all of her clothing and pulled on a skintight long sleeve black shirt with her blue and white Overwatch leggings. She sighed quietly and pushed open the door, walking out of the common room and down the hall. She pushed open the stairwell, walking up six flights of stairs then nudging open the roof top door. She gazed at the warm toned sky and let out a breath of relaxation. The sky was a mixture of oranges and pinks, the clouds obscured the sunrays to cause weird pocket holes of lighter color. She walked to the parapet and swung her legs over it, sitting on the edge. She sighed and sat there, basking in what was left of the sun and the cool night air.  
It was relaxing. She enjoyed watching the colors shift in the sky as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon. Her ankles hooked together and she looked up at the stars, now slightly peaking through the darker sky.  
Angela stayed there for a while, gently swinging her feet back and forth. She heard the door squeak open and turned. She saw Genji step out and glance around. “Angela!” He exclaimed and walked over. She waved and swung one of her legs over. “Hi, what’s up?” She asked and watched him cross his arms and shrug. “Uhm… I don’t know” He said sheepishly. “I just wanted too… sit with you. Would that be alright?” He questioned.  
Angela nodded and moved so she could stand. “Yes. Follow me” She said and walked to the other side of the roof. She pulled out a blanket she had hidden up here a few weeks ago. “I come up to relax, here” She spread out the blanket on the concrete roof before sitting on the it and patting beside her. They both laid back, content with how they were. Genji began to talk about the stars after a few minutes. His hand extended and he traced shapes in the sky with his finger. Her eyes scanned his movements, and she felt kind of sad for him.  
But she was proud. Proud of him for being so strong. She couldn’t imagine being in his position. She didn’t know what else he went through but… She assumed he was a completely different person.  
“Isn’t that cool, Angela?” He asked. She nodded, only half understanding what he had said while she was admiring his strength.   
“It is… Tell me something else” She said and watched him smile slightly. He began to talk about the characters in the stars that told a story. He explained the story in vivid detail, adding sound effects and well animated voices. She smiled and watched him. He seemed to be telling the story through how he remembered it was told. Maybe a parent or sibling. Angela let out a small exhale as her brain conjured up the stories he was telling her. Her eyes flickering to each star he spoke about. She had vivid pictures of starlight creatures launching attacks on each other. A wolf with two heads, snarling at a large green dragon that shimmered with rainbows. She smiled at this picture of them battling. It was amazing to think about. When he finished his story, he dropped his arm and looked over at her. “Moral of the story is, the dragon always wins. Always” He said with a small laugh. “That was a story my father taught me” He said and extended his hand, a small green dragon appeared and ran along his arm, although it seemed to be imbedded in his skin. It vanished after a moment. “That story always made me laugh” He said happily. Angela nodded and shivered as a cool breeze passed by. She rested down her hand, oddly close to Genji’s hand. She looked up at him and he gently intertwined their fingers. They both discussed for a little longer, their hands held together absently before going inside and heading to bed.


	6. Realization

Two months. It had been two months since she first met Genji Shimada. About three weeks after his surgery Zenyatta took him back to Nepal. He managed to persuade Genji that maybe just a trip would be nice. To see what Zenyatta could teach him, but just for a few weeks. A lot more weeks then Angela first expected. When he first left she thought she would just move on with friends and nearly forget about him but… no. That is opposite of what happened. She was upset the first week, and kind of lonely. She realized she ranted to him a lot more then she thought because she found herself building up with unhappy thoughts and arguments and no one to express them too.  
Maybe that’s how he got to know her so well. She also realized how much lonelier she felt. She didn’t have his constant presence, curiously watching over her. Fareeha was there, but it… didn’t feel the same? Fareeha had taken refuge in Angela’s room, after leaving the dorms, it gave Angela two choices, kick her out or have her stay. Angela wouldn’t kick her out. She slept on a spare mattress from Zenyatta’s room and always followed Angela around when she could.  
“Angie, you’re doing the thing again” Lucio said. They were sitting at a lab table, both of them had microscopes as they were doing a certain study on a patients’ blood. She had a bundle of wires in her hand and was playing with it, wrapping it around her fingers, it was a sort of nervous hysteria she had. She guessed she messed with Genji’s wires so much it felt wrong not moving any sort of them. She set them down quickly and blushed. “I’m sorry” She said and went back to working.  
“I’ve never seen you like this” Lucio said and watched her. “Thinking about your little creation? Genji?” He said and watched her shrug. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I think I just miss him” She said and tilted her head. “Probably some form of separation anxiety” She said and nodded a little, almost like she was trying to convince herself that that was what it was. Lucio tilted his head. “Honestly, if I didn’t know you and had a completely unbiased opinion on this I’d say someone has gained a little crush on him. But, that’s me” Lucio shrugged.  
Angela managed to keep a straight face. “I don’t know” Was all she replied with. Did she like him? Oh god, had she fallen for one of her patients? That’s embarrassing. She wasn’t one to ‘fall in love’ like in a fairy tale. This seemed like too much of one to her.   
Lucio watched her for a moment before going back to his work. Angela bit her lip in thought and scanned over him. She leaned back in her office chair and sighed loudly. Her mind raced as she ran both hands through her hair and closed her eyes. “Do you think he’s having fun? In Nepal with Zenny?” She asked and blinked up at the ceiling.  
Lucio’s eyes flickered up from his microscope. “I think he’s learning how to accept himself and harness his inner peace and tranquility” He then laughed at himself. “Or something like that. Sounds like something Zenyatta would say. He works magic in people. And omnics. Or both. Or a mixture…” He said, rambling. Angela nodded a little and smiled. “I hope he is enjoying himself” She then gazed at the table and began writing.  
After about an hour, they closed up the lab and began walking back to their rooms. Angela was all wound up in her thoughts she barely heard someone call her name. “Dr. Ziegler!” A nurse called. She snapped out of her thoughts and turned, Lucio paused his walking and turned as well. Behind the nurse was a familiar looking half-omnic she’d grown to really enjoy being around and behind him was Zenyatta. They both looked worn and tired, but Angela couldn’t help but squeal loudly and hand Lucio her clipboard. Lucio took it quickly with a small laugh and watched her run.  
Angela fast-walked/ran towards Genji. He extended his arms and pulled her into a warm hug. He was wearing a big black hoodie that radiated the warmth of him. She buried her face in his chest and smiled. “Why hello, Angela. Seems you’ve missed me” He said and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. “Yes, I did. Very much” She said and pulled back a little. “Did you miss me?” She asked with a small laugh, and she pulled up her hand to push her hair from her face. Genji nodded quickly. “Yes, I did a lot” He said and held her close. Angela heard Zenyatta laugh quietly and thank the nurse for guiding them to her. Angela held him for about a minute or two before letting go. Lucio had walked over, holding her clipboard to his side and smiling a little. “Angie, I’m going back to the room. I’ll leave the clipboard on your desk” He said and ruffled her hair before walking away.  
Genji and she then spent the rest of the evening talking in the lab. She checked his vitals and made sure nothing was damaged. “You seem to have cared for yourself well. Good job!” She praised. Genji nodded. “I tried to keep everything as clean and well kept as possible” He said and tilted his head. “I’m glad I did well” He said.   
Angela nodded and yawned, stretching and leaning back in her chair. “You deserve some kind of reward. Would you like to go out? Maybe get you some new clothes?” She asked and tilted her head. Genji looked away, he seemed kind of hesitant to answer. “I just… with the omnic crisis going on and… people having strong viewpoints I don’t know if…” Angela shook her head. “No, Genji. You are a human with omnic reinforcements. You may look part omnic, I don’t know how people react… but the heart of a man still beats inside you” She said and stood up resting her hand on his chest and looking up at him. “I can feel your heart. Omnics… Do not have hearts. They run off another type of energy. You are flesh and blood. Be proud of who you are because you are amazing” She said and gently held her hand over where his heart was. “Do you feel it?” She questioned.  
Genji lifted his hand and placed it under where hers was. He closed his eyes in focus and when he opened them with a nod she knew she struck a mark. “Okay… Angela. We can go but, I do not want you spending any more money on me. I have not done much to deserve it” He said and looked away. Angela pouted and flicked his forehead playfully. “Falsch, du verdienst alles” (False, you deserve everything) She slipped into her German. She knew it teased him a little bit, as he didn’t know what she was saying. She sighed gently and smiled to herself when she saw his confusion. “I can speak German, Genji. Remember?” She smiled and laughed lightly.  
“Wait but… what did you say?” He asked with confusion. She shrugged. “Who knows? So, what time tomorrow do you want to head out? Morning? Afternoon? Evening?” She asked and tilted her head. Genji shrugged. “It’s up to you, Angela” He said and smiled gently. Angela nodded. “Theeeen, afternoon? I’ll get you when I can get off work for a break” She said and smiled.  
Genji nodded and yawned. “I’m good with that. I don’t want to be rude but… I’ve traveled for a long while and to prepare myself mentally, I should probably get some rest” He said and smiled gently at her. His eyes were heavy with travel and exhaustion. Angela glanced away for a moment and nodded. “Right. I forgot about that. Are you staying in Zenyatta’s room?” She questioned. “Where are you staying?” She said and raised an eyebrow. Genji took a moment to process it. “Uh, I don’t actually uh, know” He said and tilted his head. “I guess I was planning on going to my Masters room and seeing if he would be okay with me being there”  
Angela bit her lip before she spoke, “Well… If that doesn’t work out Fareeha and I could probably work out something where you or she could sleep in my bed and the other could rest on the spare bed. I have quite a large bed” She said and watched him process that information. She saw his cheeks get a little pink but he nodded. “Don’t get too excited” She teased lightly and gave him a playful wink.  
Genji’s eyes widened and he looked away, he opened his mouth to speak before shutting it and nodding. “T-Thank you… D-Dr. Ziegler” He said and ran a hand through his fluffy black hair, he seemed to have cut off all of the green in his hair. He played with it to distract himself. “Of course, c’mon” She then lead him to the rooms.   
Zenyatta actually had no room in his room for Genji to stay. Most of the space was taken up by candles. Typical Zenyatta. So. Genji got to stay in Angela’s room. Fareeha was okay with it. She gave up her spare bed and agreed to share Angela’s bed in a heartbeat. Fareeha was a cuddler, so Angela knew she’d want to snuggle. Which Angela kind of wasn’t one, she enjoyed hugs but wasn’t much of hugs while she was sleeping. But, she would deal.  
In the end, Angela was curled up with Fareeha. Well, Fareeha had wrapped her arms around Angela. Angela was facing the door and where Genji was sleeping, her back to Fareeha and her arms crossed in front of her. She gazed at Genji as he slept. He was curled up in the blankets, his chest gently rose and fell as he was peacefully sleeping. It took Angela awhile but she eventually fell asleep, her nose burrowed in her pillow and her body completely curled up.


	7. An Interesting Morning

In the morning, she was out before either of them were awake. She usually woke up very early to go out for a run with Lucio. She swiftly changed into a pair of athletic leggings and a loose Overwatch t-shirt. She laced up her sneakers and walked out of her room, her hands combing back her hair into a ponytail.  
Lucio was waiting, he was at his desk with his headphones in. He was writing music, like he usually did in his spare time. He stood up when he saw Angela, he pulled off his headphones and smiled warmly.  
Angela waved. “Sorry if I kept you waiting” She said, and he shook his head. “Nah, you didn’t. Don’t worry” He said, and they walked out together. After about a minute of walking they found themselves outside and went for a long run. At the end they were both exhausted, sweaty and hot. Angela shook her head and put her hands on her knees, panting and letting herself relax. She smiled at Lucio and shook out her hair which was messily flared out around her. Lucio rested his hand on her back and she glanced up. “Yes?” She asked and stood up straight, stretching out her legs and arms. “I think he wants you” Lucio pointed to the building. Genji was walking down the hall, he looked slightly worried and a little lost. He then saw Angela and pushed open the door, fast walking out of the building towards them. “Angela!” He said and tilted his head.  
“Yes, Genji?” She questioned, running a hand through her hair and leaning on her hip. Lucio rested his arm on her shoulder as he fixed his shoes. Genji tilted his head. “I didn’t know where you were and Fareeha told me you’d probably be out running. I got… Curious” He said sheepishly. His eyes were off to the side, not looking at her. Angela smiled gently. “Oh, okay! Yes, hi hello. I went running, sorry” She didn’t realize he would be worried or anything really. She doubted he would even wake up before she came back. She guessed he just sensed she’d left and woken up. Some people were like that. Genji nodded gently and opened his mouth to speak when Lucio interjected.  
“I’m going to head back to the rooms and shower, I’ll meet you in the lab?” He questioned and watched Angela nod. He then began walking away, he scanned his card to get back in the building and disappeared around a corner.   
“Sorry for just leaving you, we usually go out every other morning to run and I thought you would sleep in” She laughed a little. Genji nodded. “Well… I got curious and asked Fareeha where to find you. She told me where you might be and I wandered until I found you” He said sheepishly. Angela laughed a little and ruffled his hair. “Like a little lost puppy, niedlich” She smiled, her eyes scanned over Genji’s expression as she tried to imagine what he was thinking. She then stretched before she spoke. “C’mon. Let’s go inside” She pulled out her card from her phone and let themselves in.  
She guided him back to the rooms and let him in. “Okay, I have to go shower and clean off. You can wander around and sit at my desk if you’d like” She said before walking into her room and personal bathroom. It took her about twenty-five minutes to fully bathe herself, she washed her hair and scrubbed herself up until she was heavily scented with cherry blossoms. She walked out of the shower with a heated towel around herself. She rummaged through her clothing and found a clean pair of jeans. She pulled on her favorite black turtle neck sweater and her doctors coat over it. She ruffled her hair and pulled on her boots before walking out. She found Genji examining her staff, she didn’t really mind since she’d found him being very careful with her works.   
“Interested?” She questioned, breaking the silence. She smiled a little and watched him jump in shock. He nodded a little and did a little up and down scan of her. “Yes, it’s been very interesting working with you and seeing this. I decided to look for myself” He said.  
Angela nodded a little, she walked over and rested her hand against the metal works of her staff. She’d worked a lot with it. She’d gone on missions, flying into battle, hitting omnics with it before whipping out her pistol, she’d saved lives with it. She loved her Caduceus Staff. It was an irreplaceable work of art, and she made it all by herself. Well, mostly. She was about to elaborate when she heard Lucio walk from his room, he was wearing his doctors uniform and coat. He was also talking over the intercoms with someone, his hand shifting the earpiece in his ear. “So, who do you need? If we are going out to the city we should have someone familiar with it. I know I am, Angela is and I don’t think Reinhardt is. We can ask Genji if he knows but I don’t know if Angela wants him to go out into a battleground just yet”  
Lucio spoke in answers, he walked from the room giving Angela a little wave and walking out. Angela tilted her head. “I guess I’ll be heading out on another mission soon. Sounds exciting” She said before yawning a little and ruffling Genji’s hair. “Let’s go to the lab” She then walked with him to the medical lab.  
Angela found herself face to face with a now new cadet, found by Winston. She was in an accident relating to Slipstream, a new-found creation of jets that were so fast they slipped through time. Her jet, basically lagged out of reality and threw her between the rifts of time. Winston created her a chronological time conserver that kept her safe from slipping into the void of nothingness. She was Angela’s patient, but she never thought that they would get her to join the Overwatch team. She seemed like a feisty one.  
Cadet Lena Oxton was a cheerful, Brit girl with the craziest fluffy brown hair and most energetic personality. She was very optimistic and quite the inquisitor. Angela quite liked her, she’d enjoyed doing studies on Lena and working with her. It seemed as though she’d basically become her mother from how much she had talked to the girl. They usually put Lena and Genji together to train and test out their new-found abilities. Like the first time Lena, also known as Tracer, learned how to recall her physical body back in time. Only by about two seconds though.   
Yet, this study on her is revolutionary. A lot can happen in two seconds, a lot of serious stuff she could reverse. Lena was young, she seemed too small to be even a part of the Slipstream project. Angela was shocked when she found that out she was nineteen. She seemed so much younger.   
“Dr. Ziegler!” Lena ran over, her fluffy hair whooshing around her. “Hello… Cadet Oxton now?” She questioned with a small smile. “Yes!” Lena said excitedly and ran over to hug Angela. Angela wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a tight hug. “Well, I’m glad you’re feeling well” She smiled warmly. “Well enough to be accepted onto the team"  
Genji watched Lena curiously as she spoke to Angela. His eyes scanned their moves and reactions towards each other, he laughed a little, to himself. He sighed and gently tugged at Angela’s sleeve. She turned to look at him with a gentle smile, she tilted her head curiously before watching Genji point towards Lucio who was trying to gain Angela’s attention.  
Everyone wanted that girl’s attention one way or another.  
Angela gave Lena another hug before walking over to her desk and pulling out her supplies and books. She yawned softly and leaned on her hand. “What are we doing today?” She asked, and they began to discuss the work. Genji watched her intently, he leaned on the desk and watched her pull out some paper work to write while she examined stuff through a microscope. At one point, he fell asleep on Angela’s shoulder, she was so still and focused on looking at the cells she was examining she didn’t even notice until she pulled away from the microscope and looked over. She smiled a little, he was like a puppy. A friendly one who was floppy but had an independent glow to him. The more she got to know him the more she deemed that true. She played with his hair to keep him asleep, and at one point he shifted and laid on her lap. He was going to need a lot of sleep to build up his confidence for today.   
She worked for about three hours, she didn’t mind him sleeping on her as she worked. Lucio looked up occasionally, a small smile on his face. They were silent for a long time, but they were both ready for conversation when he spoke up. “It’s kind of funny how attached Genji has gotten to you” He said. Angela looked up at him. Her hand, mid-writing, stopped moving.  
“It’s funny you say that” She looked up and narrowed her eyes in thought. “I had to read this research where patients in time of death that are around their doctors actually get attached to them. In the study they said to avoid this happening, to constantly change out the nurses so the patient wouldn’t get attached while in recovery” Angela shook her head. “I hated reading that chapter because of how foolish that seemed to me. Patients aren’t just animals. They’re people with emotions and feelings. They don’t just get attached to any doctor. They’ll grow accustomed and appreciative towards the one who saved them. But they don’t just become puppies following their mother. I argued with my professor a lot during that. I even stayed after class to convince him to stop using that piece of information.” She said, brushing her hair from her eyes. Her stance was partially ridged and tense as she thought.   
Lucio pouted. “You seem very passionate about this. That’s interesting, mind telling me more about what happened?” He said and tilted his head. “Is that really something they teach is medical schooling?” He questioned. When Angela looked down at Genji she found he was awake and listening in with a curious look.   
“Yes, it is. It’s kind of hard to remember, it was in my first year” She said and smiled, she gently lifted her hand up and began running her hand through Genji’s hair. He snuggled back down and closed his eyes tiredly.   
They worked for another hour, Angela explained how her thought process went about the theory. As the clock ticked twelve Angela leaned back a bit, she gently woke up Genji and let him wake and stretch. “Lucio! Genji and I were planning on going out for a bit. I want to get him some air and reward him with some stuff” She said, and Lucio nodded understandingly. “So, if you’re not back in time… You’re out with a patient doing therapeutic cycles?” He said with a small grin. “You know it” Angela smiled and stood. She shed her doctors coat and stretched out completely. She logged her hours on her clipboard before gazing at herself in one of the mirrors they had in the lab. She fixed her hair and glanced over at Genji. He looked nervous in his big black hoodie and black joggers. He had put the hood up. He seemed way to scared to show himself.   
Angela turned and rested her hand on his cheek. “Listen, Genji. You’re an amazing human being. Remember? If you’re worried anyone’s going to say anything, leave it to me. You have no need to be worried” She said and watched his eyes close a little in thought.  
“Okay…” He said and nodded. “I’m good now. Let’s go” He mumbled and rested his hands in his pockets. Angela smiled, grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket before grabbing his arm, leading him away.


	8. A Trip to the Mall

Shortly, they found themselves on a public transport bus, heading towards the city. Genji had put his hood up even more and slunk back in his seat. Angela was gazing out the window in thought, her eyes scanning the growing city. The city had so many signs and planes hovering around, so much protection and thing having to do with Null Sector. Null Sector was a terrorist group consisting of the most powerful omnics. They terrorized hundreds of cities and kidnapped citizens but- Overwatch was always there to push them back even stronger. This city loved Overwatch.  
Whenever Angela went in public she hoped no one recognized her. She’d been on a few Overwatch announcements. Jack told her she was ‘pretty and the world would listen to her’. Sure Jack. Sure. She yawned softly and pulled out her phone, reading a few notifications she had. After about ten minutes they reached their stop. Angela led Genji out, her eyes scoped out the area before she led him into a park. The mall was a large semi-circle of buildings that built up and outwards. In front of the center of the semi-circle was a small park for families and other things.  
She led him to the center and smiled at his confusion. “Take a breather. We are probably going to be around a lot of people and I want you to be comfortable with yourself” She said. Genji nodded and gazed around, trees and green grass spread across the small park in the huge plaza. The park was bright green with trees and benches. Flowers and bushes littered the ground. Around the park was a huge mall with stores of every kind, and she hoped to familiarize him with them.   
“If I somehow get separated from you, just come back here and I’ll find you okay?” She smiled and watched him nod. She then led him into the mall. The mall was huge and tall. The stores had vast entrances, humans and very few omnics walked the hall. The omnics that walked alone had people walking around them with hesitance. It bothered Angela to watch this because she knew it hurt the Omnics that they would be thought of in that way. When she walked passed the omnics she made an effort to complement them and wave. Most of the Omnics seemed shocked and instantly waved back, smiling and she just knew it made them feel better. Which made her happy.  
Angela led Genji into one of her favorite stores. She looked around, scoping out things she would definitely buy for herself before letting him loose in the men’s section. She let him wonder for a bit, he seemed to drift more towards loose clothing like hoodies and sweats. He also really liked beanies. He wasn’t speaking much, he was aware that his voice sounded mechanical and probably felt self-conscious. She wanted him to feel comfortable, so she hoped he would speak out soon.  
Whilst he was trying on his hoodies Angela waited by the doors, she was texting Lucio about some work-related problem. She was blanked out when she suddenly heard Genji call her name. She put her phone down and peaked her head in the dressing room. “Yes Genji?” She questioned, the worker who worked in the dressing room watched her curiously. She seemed to have come alert when Genji spoke.   
“U-Uhm… One of the tags on the hoodie kind of got stuck on one of my wires on my neck… Could you help me?” He questioned, she could tell he was embarrassed to be saying it out loud but... Mother Angela to the rescue. “Of course,” She walked to the room he was in and knocked on the door. He peaked it open and he slipped in. She saw what he meant. The tag somehow hooked between the wires that led energy to his entire body, it would be really bad if anything happened to them. She asked him to sit before she tampered with the wires, pulling the tag out and grabbing his hoodie. She pulled it over his head and made sure nothing snagged before sorting out his wires and fixing his hair. “There you go!” Angela smiled and helped him up. “Thank you, Angela” Genji said sheepishly and she watched his face go red.   
Angela smiled. “Don’t worry, this is one of the reasons I’m here. To help you” She smiled. Genji nodded a little and grabbed the hoodies and sweaters. She pushed open the door and let him walk out first. The dressing room worker seemed to have vanished, she put the hoodies Genji didn’t want on the rack before leading him out. She paid for the three hoodies and two sweaters, also one black beanie before leading him out the store.   
They spent the rest of the hour wondering and buying things they liked from stores. A few times families approached her and told her how much they appreciated her study. A little girl with bright red hair and green eyes ran up to her and yelled. “Mercy! Mercy!” Angela had gone rigid from shock but turned and dropped her bags. She lifted her up and hugged the little girl. Genji stopped and looked at her. Angela looked around. “Hello darling, where’s your parents?” She questioned and pat the little girls head, and Angela looked around, seeing no flaming haired families around. The little girl looked around. “Uhmmm…” She said and continued looking around. “Well… When I saw you I just ran away to say hi, but I don’t think they noticed” She said, her brows creased with worry. Angela nodded gently and pat the girls head again.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find them okay sweetheart?” Angela said and rubbed the girls back. She loved kids, they were the cutest and most pure humans. So cute. “Genji could you help us? She lost her parents” Angela said and watched Genji nod. The little girl looked at him and tilted her head. “Is he an Omnic or a Human?” The girl asked confusedly, looking at him with intense green eyes. She reached out and poked the metal on the side of his neck. Genji raised an eyebrow in confusion and shrugged. “I’m a bit of both. Mercy here… She saved me. She’s a hero you should look up too, young one” Genji said gently.  
Angela blushed a little and smiled. The little girl nodded. “I want to become a hero like her one day! I really do. Mercy is pretty and smart and she’s a warrior!” The little girl giggled. Angela smiled to herself and hugged the girl. This little girl was really making her day. She shifted the girl on her hips and started walking. Genji picked up the bags and followed. “Thank you, sweetie. Do you know which way your parents were heading?” She asked. The girl pointed down a hall and they started walking.  
“What’s your name? Since you already know mine” Angela asked, the girl rested her head on Angela’s shoulder. “My name is Evelyn Reed but my parents call me Eve” She said and snuggled into Angela. She seemed to have gotten comfortable with her fast. “Aw, I love that name. Evelynn. That’s cute, I really like it” A small smile hinted at Angela’s lips, she always had wanted kids, yet she never knew when she was going to have any or if she ever could.   
They continued walking down the hall, Angela gazed in the stores. Looking for parents panicking for their little girl, also with flaming red hair. She soon found them, they were in a corner with their older kid. The mother had bright red hair and the father had black hair, the kid between them was on their phone, texting super-fast. “Excuse me! Mr. and Mrs. Reed?” Angela called out to them. They looked up super-fast, Mrs. Reed gasped loudly and ran over. “My baby Eve!” She called, Angela gently set her down and Eve ran to her mother.  
They hugged tightly, and she heard Mr. Reed letting out a breath of relief. Evelyn smiled widely. “Mommy! I found Mercy! She’s super nice! Look at her!” Evelyn motioned to Angela who just blushed. Genji chuckled softly, he was hovering behind Angela. Not wanting to get too involved. “Also, looook! She saved this guy and he looks sooo cool! He’s part Omnic part human and hes super aweso- Mommy?!” Mrs. Reed picked up her daughter in a swooping motion and held her tight. “Omnic? Where? Him? Don’t touch my daughter!” Mrs. Reed said with a snap. Genji shrunk back and pulled his hood up. Ouch. That had to sting. Angela clenched her jaw and was about to speak when Evelyn spoke up.  
“Mom. That was mean” She pulled herself from her mother’s grip and ran over to Genji, she was only tall enough to hug his waist, so she did so. “He’s not like the Omnics who attacked and burned down our home. There are nice Omnics in the world and bad ones! Stop seeing all of them as enemies to your family!” She said loudly. A few people around them stopped and watched what was happening. Angela blinked in shock. This surely was an intelligent six-year-old girl.   
“Look at his face!” Evelyn jumped up and pushed his hood back. “He is a human. Mercy saved him, so he had to change and be part Omnic. Stop treating him as less than us. Personally, I think he’s much cooler looking and more able to do stuff then us” She said and shook her head. Mrs. Reed stood there in shock, her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Genji crouched down and gently hugged Eve, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Angela stood there silently for a moment.   
Mr. Reed spoke up as Mrs. Reed stormed away, the black-haired teen followed after her. “Our home was destroyed by Null Sector in Kings’ Row. We moved here a few weeks back to escape the Omnics. My wife is afraid for our children, she’s become skeptical of everyone and everything. She even yells at the mail man” He said solemnly.  
He looked at Genji and Eve, Eve was now being held in Genji’s arms. She was happily laying against him. “I don’t know what you’ve gone through to cause yourself to have to get reinforcements with Omnic technology but I’m proud you’ve pushed through. I can imagine it would be hard to accept yourself and I will wish you the best of luck” Mr. Reed said. He held out his arms. Genji shifted Eve into his arms and nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Reed. Your daughter has a strong voice and wise words for such a young age. Please help her succeed. She will go far” He said.  
Angela smiled lightly. Genji was learning to accept himself even more in the eyes of others. “Thank you for finding my daughter. I appreciate it” He said and caused Genji and Angela to nod. “Of course,” They said in unison and smiled at each other. Mr. Reed dismissed them, and they began their journey back home.   
The bus ride was long and quiet. Not many people were taking the public transport this far out from the city. The bus took about twenty minutes until they jumped out. They had been out for about three hours now. She didn’t realize she was gone as long as this. She only wanted to be out for an hour or two, but oh well.  
Genji helped her with the bags as they walked into the back door after Angela scanned her card. They walked back to Angela’s room and sorted out their things. Angela flopped onto her bed tiredly, she closed her eyes and yawned quietly. “Gosh, I’m tired” She mumbled and hugged her pillow to her chest. Genji pulled all of his hoodies out and watched her. “I’m sorry Angie, is that my fault?” He asked, and Angela jumped up. “No! Don’t worry. This isn’t your fault its mine. I didn’t sleep well” She smiled softly. Genji tilted his head. “Do you need to sleep?” He asked and watched her shake her head. “No. I need to work. No worries! Want to come with?” She asked.  
Genji nodded and they walked out of the room, Angela was slouched slightly. Her hands running through her hair with a soft sigh and her eyes closed. She felt Genji’s hand on her shoulder, helping to guide her as she walked. She smiled softly, Genji truly was just a nice human. She yawned and opened her eyes before pushing open the lab and walking inside to find Lucio already hard at work. She sat beside him and soon they were both working and chatting over their genetic research.


	9. A New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit long, oops?

In the next two days, Angela was called to head out for a mission to Kings’ Row which was now run completely by Null Sector. There were hostages held at the heart of the city, which was why this mission was assigned. Most likely, Null Sector was trying to convert the omnics over to their side. Forcefully, no doubt. The humans… They weren’t sure what was going to happen to them, they knew they had to get there fast.  
The skies were currently patrolled by the Null Sector jets. If they took a plane in, they would get shot down. So, they decided they would take the subway tunnels from a few miles out. It would be a long walk, but it would be worth it. There were three large guns, shooting enemies from the sky and scanning them. Their goal was to take their little robot they named Olivia and hack all the terminals with the large guns attached. They had to try doing this without getting bombarded with Null Sector omnics and staying alive.  
It was a stressful task, since they had to advance across the city to each of the terminals without getting swarmed or ambushed. Especially since Cadet Lena Oxton managed to persuade Jack Morrison to allow her to come.  
Angela sat at a chair, her wings shifting, and her eyes half closed as she rubbed her thumb gently against her staff. Her stomach twisted with nervousness. She trusted herself to keep Lena safe, she just didn’t want to have to Lena get caught up in something and she couldn’t save her. Also, they didn’t allow Genji to come along, afraid the Omnics would try to taunt and take him as their own.  
“You okay, Angela?” Lucio sat down beside her. “You’re not usually this quiet before a mission. Nervous?” He asked and gently rubbed her back between her wings. She leaned into his touch a little and nodded, and her eyes closed. “I’m scared for Cadet Oxton. I don’t want to accidentally slip up and get her hurt” She said and glanced over at Lucio who nodded. “I understand… Trust yourself Angie. You’re an amazing Medic who should not be worried about their skills. You’ll keep them safe” Lucio wrapped his arm around her gently and continued to rub her back calmingly. He knew how to calm her down. Before certain missions she sometimes got very nervous and he knew exactly how to relax her. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt to jittery, her hands were freezing.   
It seemed like fifteen minutes before she was called. “Dr. Ziegler? You ready?” Lena walked over, she seemed bright and cheery. Angela looked up and nodded, she plastered a smile and nodded. “Yup! I’m ready. Is the plane prepared to take us to the outskirts?” She asked and watched Lena nod. Lucio pulled his arm away and smiled warmly. “Good luck Angie! I believe you’ll do well” He said and stood up, he also helped Angela stand up.   
Angela smiled at Lucio and stretched. “Thank you, Luci, I’ll see you in a bit” She waved and watched him wave back and smile. She began to walk away with Lena when she heard Genji. She had said goodbye to him earlier, but she guessed he wanted another goodbye hug. She turned and blinked, surprised. “Yes, Genji?” She asked and squeaked when he suddenly embraced her strongly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his arms around her waist. She set her head on his shoulder gently. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and smiled. “You just wanted another hug before I left?” She questioned with a small laugh. He nodded a little. “I’m worried. It’s dangerous out there and I don’t want you to get hurt” He mumbled.  
Angela pulled back a little and looked at him, “Genji. I’ll be fine. The worst that will happen is little scratches and burns. I’ll be completely okay” She said and watched him nod a little, his red eyes scanned hers for a moment. He then let out a gentle sigh and watched her. “Please be safe, Angela” He said and pulled her close. He rested his cheek on her head and held her for a small moment. He then loosened his grip, gently kissing her forehead before slipping away. “Goodbye, Angela. Stay safe!” He said before darting off.  
Angela stood frozen, her hand gently went up to her forehead as she brushed her fingers against where he kissed her. She smiled a little to herself and turned to Lena who was grinning like a mad man. Or woman. “What?” Angela asked, her cheeks flamed up red as Lena giggled. “Nooothing” She smiled and continued her merry way.  
They walked to the jet and all boarded on with their supplies. Angela let out a shaky breath, her eyes half closed as she buckled herself in next to Lena. She folded her wings in a way where they flattened against the seat back but were comfortably squished in. She tried to relax and nap a little as they took off and sped towards their destination.  
When they reached it, Torbjorn tapped her shoulder and woke her up. Angela let out a small sigh and unbuckled her seatbelt before standing and grabbing her staff, she followed Torbjorn to the lower deck where the bottom of the jet lowered. It was about ten feet off the ground as the jet hovered.  
The jet was hovering over an abandoned city metro entrance, overgrown bushes and litter covered the entrance. Everything was silent except for them. There was a set of stairs mechanically lowered, and Lena was the first one off. She skipped down the steps excitedly. Angela just jumped off, her mechanical wings extending as she glided down, not even grazing the steps with her feet. She gazed at the three of them, she shifted her wings to see if they reacted towards them. They all were wearing bracelets under their armor of little bits of her energy, so she could glide towards them at will.  
The jet took off, they all stood there watching it fly away. Angela activated her earpiece and looked at the other members. They all looked focused and prepared, even Lena who almost always had a smile, seemed to be overcome by seriousness and maturity of the situation.  
They walked into the abandoned metro hall and walked down the stairs, Angela slid her staff onto the hook on her back and pulled out her pistol. She walked behind Reinhardt and in front of Lena. Torbjorn stood beside Reinhardt, he looked really focused and grumpy.  
The tunnels got dark fast, soon they were maneuvering over the glowing of Angela’s wings. She grabbed her staff and activated it at no one in particular. The golden glow lit up the tunnels in an instant. Lena thanked her for the bright idea (nopunintended) and she darted ahead. Angela tensed worriedly. They had about three miles to walk down these tunnels, the time passed by a lot faster than she wanted. Soon they saw a tunnel open up and light pour in, TVs with the news on a constant repeat played. Two omnics stood there, lifeless and just hovering. Angela pulled out her pistol, shooting them both in the head mercilessly and kicking their bodies aside so they could get past. She then pushed her gun back in its holster and pulled her staff off her back again.   
They all as a group walked out into the sun, buildings were torn apart. Little fires littered the streets and ripped posters about omnics were everywhere. Everything was quiet except the sound of burning and wind. They all looked around, shocked and taking in the damage that had been done to this city. “Hello this is Captain Amari, I will be leading you through this mission” Amari’s voice rung through the earpiece. “We can see you have made it to the outskirts of Kings’ Row. Take a right. There is a terminal with one of the major guns. Take Olivia and let her hack it” They all nodded and started walking towards the terminal, they stayed under the cover it gave as Olivia worked her magic as a little hacking omnic.   
Angela stood beside Olivia, watching the little hand-sized Omnic work. Outside she heard Lena let out a small noise of alarm and the sound of her guns going off. Reinhardt and Torbjorn instantly came to help her and shoo’d off and killed the Omnics coming at her. Angela was keeping them healed from behind. Any scars or pain they felt was instantly sealed up. The terminal was soon hacked, and they moved onto the next one. It wasn’t until the third one was done that something frightening happened.  
Angela saw a little girl, curled up in the corner of a building. The face of the building was torn off and burning. She was alive and shaking, when she saw Angela her eyes widened, and she extended her arms and started to cry. Angela strapped her staff onto her back and dove away from her team for a moment to grab the little girl. She gently picked her up and examined her. “I’ve got you sweetie, don’t worry. I’ll bring you to safety” She said and held her close to her chest. The little girl hid her face in Angela’s neck, she was shaking and crying from how scared she was. Angela walked back to her team, at one point while she was walking her staff accidentally broke free of its clasps and fell off. She sighed and carried the little girl over to Reinhardt and Torbjorn. “I found this little girl. She’s really scared. Also, my staff dropped back there, I’m going to go get it. Lena? Could you hold her for me?” She asked. Lena nodded and ran up, she grabbed the little girl and they began to discuss how to get her to safety.   
While she was walking back, Angela got caught behind a huge wave of omnics that were meant to ambush her team. She was walking back as they had all run ahead to find where the Overwatch Jet would drop down a payload with supplies. Lena wanted to send the little girl up into the jet to take her to a safer place.   
Angela was strapping in her staff and walking towards them when a wave of Omnics ran forth and attacked her. She whipped out her pistol and ran, killing the ones closest to her. She dove into a small office and hid under the desk, her wings pulled in and she held her staff to her chest. She shakily reached her hand up to her earpiece. She was about to speak when she heard Morrison.  
“Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Tracer. Mercy is stuck behind that wave of Omnics you just encountered. They’ve attacked her and now she’s hiding. Mercy if you can hear this stay quiet” He said, and Angela nodded to herself and she tucked herself under the desk.  
“We left Dr. Ziegler behind all that mess? Oh no” Lena let out a soft whine over the intercoms. “She’s safe,” Jack spoke before continuing. “You all just need to get her out. She will get taken by the Omnics if she’s found. Start heading through them now” The huge wave of omnics ran across towards them. Farther away she heard Reinhardt swinging his hammer. Angela curled up, she was scared but she would try to stay safe. A moment later an Omnic rushed into the office she was in. She didn’t realize it knew exactly where she was. The desk was suddenly ripped out from above her and she let out a small scream of surprise.   
Angela grabbed her pistol and shoved the Omnic back, shooting it a few times in the face and kicking it to the ground. She alerted the other Omnics who headed towards her. She gasped softly and dove out the wall that was ripped open behind her. She turned on her earpiece. “Mayday! They’ve found me. I’m just running but I’m sure it won’t be long before they get me” She said and darted down an alleyway. She heard them following her, panic rose in her chest.   
She spun around and fired her gun blindly at them, she felt a bullet from them graze her thigh and she let out a soft yelp of surprise. She sprinted behind a corner and looked around. She was in an intersection, behind her was her team and safety but between there was a death sentence. The Omnics would take her and she would most likely end up dead. She let out a small whimper and continued shooting back. She saw an open cinema and ran into it, her wings extended as she started running to the highest floor she could. She flew up the stairs practically, her eyes flickered back where a flood of Omnics followed her. She let out a panicked yell and ran to the nearest window of the third floor. She slammed her gun into it, it instantly shattered and she spun around. The Omnics ran at her at intense speeds. She then stepped on the window sill and launched herself out, her wings spread out and caused her to glide. She looked around for more cover, no one she could fly to was in sight.  
“Mercy, if you keep heading down that street you’ll find them. Try to move that way. Tracer push ahead, the sooner you find Mercy the better” Captain Amari spoke over the coms. Angela stepped onto a second-floor balcony across the street and watched the Omnics jump out the window, trying to follow her. She let out a small sigh. “Copy that, Amari. I’m working on it” She said and gazed around. She shoved open the door of the balcony she was on and found another staircase.  
“Mercy? Where are you?” Reinhardt asked over coms. He seemed a little out of breath, she could hear Lena and Torbjorn shooting behind his voice. “I’m running up to the highest floor. I’m going to scout you out then jump off. Let’s hope my wings can hold me for that long” She said and ran up the stairs with heavy breaths.  
She swallowed dryly and shoved open the door to the roof top, she ran to the edge and looked around. She saw a swarm of Omnics trying to bust into her building, but she kept her confidence. She gazed around before jumping onto the parapet. She stood on it bravely, staring down the seven or eight stories until the ground. She let out a shaky breath and searched the alleyways. “Reinhardt?” Angela called out.  
“Yes Mercy? Are you up?” He asked, he called out for Torbjorn and Lena to stop. “Yes, I am. Can you firestrike the air?” Firestrike was a cool thing Reinhardt could do. He swung his hammer in just a way that a fire would ignite and become a form of energy that would run through everything in its path. “I just need to know where you are. Please” Angela whimpered. She gazed around, making sure she had her eyes on everything. “Okay… I’m doing it now” He said. She looked around. It took her about five seconds to spot it.  
“Don’t move!” Angela said and ran over to the roof, she saw them stop walking down the street as she spoke. “I found you” She said with relief and pushed herself into the small wall. “A-Angela! Be careful!” Lena said over coms as they found her. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Just… Give me a second” She said and was just about to jump off when she got yanked back by something.  
Angela yelped loudly and grabbed her gun but somehow it was instantly slapped from her hand. She gasped loudly and cried out as she got kicked to the ground. She curled up and held her arms around her head to protect herself. She looked up for a moment to see it was a few Omnics that had made it up, they spoke to each other, but it seemed so far away and hard to hear. “Mercy? Mercy! Can you hear us? What happened?” She heard Reinhardt and Lena worriedly speaking over the intercoms.  
Angela tried to push herself up but one of the Omnics stepped its foot down on her neck and shoved her down. “Keep moving, angel and I’ll kill you” The Omnic snapped in its mechanical voice. Angela stopped moving, she let out a quiet whimper as her whole body was aching from the series of events that had happened. She felt the concrete scrap and burn at her skin on her face, she was so scared but calm.  
She closed her eyes, her eyes swarmed with tears. She laid still for the Omnic for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only about two minutes. She let out a small breath and trembled. “Angel, get up” One of the Omnics kicked her side. Angela bit back a yelp and flinched, she bit her lip and started to sit up on her knees. Her wings were drooped and completely limp; her eyes half closed as she looked up. She then shakily stood, her leg ached from where the bullet had scraped her. She trembled and watched the Omnic, he spoke to his Omnic partner and they motioned Angela to step forward.  
Angela did so, as she did she located her gun, laying peacefully about ten feet away. She grazed over it with her eyes. She had to act soon, if she didn’t she might get taken away by them. They motioned for her to hold out her wrists, they wanted to bound her, so she wouldn’t escape. She was about to do so when she punched one of them in the face as hard as possible and dove to the ground where her gun was. She felt her uniform rip and tear, but she honestly could care less. She cocked the gun before aiming at the one she punched and shooting a few times. She shoved herself up and began to run, and her wings flared up with energy and power from her soul. She felt the Omnics shooting at her, another bullet grazed her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut and spun around, she grabbed the parapet and tried throwing herself over it, so she could jump off the building. The Omnic advanced and yanked her back by her hair, for he tossed her onto the ground and slammed his foot on her back to keep her down.  
Angela screamed in shock and curled up on the ground, the Omnic was about to take her gun away when she rolled out from under his foot and stood up quickly, she couldn’t aim or see him really, so she grabbed the handle of her gun and slammed it into the Omnics head.  
The Omnic let out a loud noise but oh it wasn’t done. Angela tried to climb over the wall again, she was just about to let go when the Omnic snatched onto her wing. She gasped out loudly as pain suddenly spread over all her back nerves, her wings were like they were attached to her. They worked with the power of her soul, when tampered with, pain was usually the answer. Her back seized up and she cried out.  
She gasped and pulled herself back onto the wall, her wings flared out and glowed in response as they were both still working and strong. She saw the Omnic power up its gun. She then gasped and cried out when suddenly the super charged shot of energy slammed her right in her chest. Her whole body went numb and rigid from the pain. She faintly heard someone scream her name, but she just figured it was her imagination. Her grip on the wall loosened and she cried out as her fingers slipped from the concrete. She scrambled to activate her wings, they glitched a few times but slowed her fall for about a half a second. Then another fully charged energy shot hit her right in her back where everything was connected, she felt the wind around her pick up and she screamed and scrambled. Trying to activate her wings that malfunctioned. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she curled up in a ball. At the impact everything went black.


	10. A New Perspective

Lena Oxton was young. Just a small girl who had gone through a horrible accident with Slipstream, but she personally believed it made her a better person. She never expected to be allowed onto this mission, she also never expected anything to happen to the brave, smart and all around amazing Angela Ziegler.   
She had panicked when she first found out Angela had been left behind. She felt horrible, they should have been working as a team and keeping close to her. Especially as their medic. She almost just ran through all the Omnics who were coming for them and tried to find her. But she knew better then to separate herself from Torbjorn and Reinhardt.  
She was worried, but she followed those two closely, they both acted calm but she knew that they were hiding their worry for her safety. Even the little girl she was holding seemed worried about her. Every time Angela spoke over coms she sounded panicked and winded. Her words were rushed, and one would always be able to hear shooting and metal scrapping behind it.  
Lena felt a bit of relief when she saw Angela standing on the roof looking at them. She felt better when she saw her but how the panic rose when she saw her get yanked back onto the roof. Reinhardt let out a noise of worry as he instantly started running towards the building Angela was in. There was no way they could get up there without going through the omnics that swarmed it. Reinhardt looked up and then looked at the building. Surely thinking the same thing as her.  
“I’m going up. You can’t stop me” Lena said and handed Torbjorn the little girl. She ran up the sixteen flights of stairs by blinked through time. It took her a few minutes, for she had to stop and kill a few Omnics trying to get up to the top of the building. When she reached the roof, she pulled out her guns and sprinted through the door, and she was greeted by the sight of Angela grabbing onto the wall for dear life it seemed and an Omnic standing over her. “Angela!” Lena screamed but she seemed to be too late.  
The Omnic shot Angela with a large ball of energy, Angela’s body went limp like a ragdoll and she fell from the roof. A distant scream from her could be heard as Angela was rushed to the ground by gravity. Lena felt tears sting her eyes as she froze at the sight.  
“How dare YOU!” Lena screamed and ran at the Omnic. She released a full ammo clip into the head of the Omnic and then the other. She then looked over the side of the building, hoping to every god in existence that her wings worked, and she was okay. Lena looked down and let out a short scream. She covered her mouth and looked down, she saw Angela. But she was on the ground, curled up with a pool of blood around her. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were running towards her. Lena turned around shakily and trembled, she started walking towards the staircase. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she then started to run down the stairs. Everything felt numb. She stumbled over her own feet, almost collapsing a few times She didn’t know how to react, everything just seemed… Surreal. She couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t. How would Lucio feel? Genji? Genji would be lost without Angela.  
She ran downstairs and to where Reinhardt and Torbjorn were. Torbjorn was hiding the little girl from seeing Angela. Lena was panting tiredly, small sobs escaping her lips as she collapsed besides where Angela was. Angela’s body seemed twisted in a very unnatural way that scared Lena immensely. Reinhardt gazed at Angela, his eyes solemn. “Did either of you check if she is alive?” Lena asked and looked up.  
Torbjorn watched her. “No one can survive from that kind of a fall…” He said and watched Lena burst out crying loudly.   
“She’s not DEAD! She can’t be!” Lena said with loud sobs as she gently pressed her fingers against Angela’s neck. She focused, her fingers and hands were shaky though.  
She felt a pulse. She was alive, Angela was oh so barely hanging on to this life. “She’s alive, SHE’S ALIVE” Lena cried out and looked at Reinhardt. “W-We need to save her. P-Please… We have to go” Lena said and gently moved Angela into her arms.   
Angela had a bad cut over her forehead, blood was freely flowing from it. Her clothes were torn and burned, she also had two marks where bullets seemed to have hit her. Her limbs were bent in ways they should never. Lena cradled Angela close to her chest and sobbed. “Please live Dr. Ziegler. We need you. You’re a hero… Please” She said and held her tightly. Reinhardt extended his hand. “Let me carry her. We must go” He said. Lena gently slid Angela into Reinhardt’s arms and he stood up with her carefully. Lena picked up the remnants of Angela’s staff and held it to her chest. This must be painful for Captain Amari and Commander Morrison on the other side. They can’t do anything for her. Or anyone else in the room, like Lucio or Genji. Lena shivered at that thought as she followed Reinhardt through the city.  
“Cadet Oxton?” Morrison’s voice rung through the coms.   
“Y-Yes sir?” She asked with a small sniffle.  
“Is… Angela alive?” He asked hesitantly. His voice was empty and scared, she couldn’t imagine how he felt not knowing anything. “We are sending a ship with a new crew for you guys now” He said. “You hacked all the terminals, so we can send a jet to the city” He said hesitantly. Lena swallowed thickly.  
“Y-Yes… Barely. Her pulse was almost non-existent when I checked and I’m pretty sure she is breathing… where should we go, Commander? Don’t forget about the little girl” She asked shakily.   
Morrison let out a breath of relief and she heard some keys jingle. “Thank god…”  
“She might not be alive if we don’t get her help. Her staff is broken from the fall, so we can’t use it” She said, lifting up the broken staff. Morrison’s voice tensed up. “Help is on the way. Take refuge in a building for us. Keep Angela alive. Please” He said and muted himself.  
Lena looked up and saw Reinhardt and Torbjorn already heading into an abandoned building. It seemed to have been an office building with a reception area. Reinhardt laid Angela down on the torn-up couch, he watched her with a sad look.  
Lena leaned down and began ripping her leggings into strands of cloth. She wrapped the legging material around Angela’s head to try and stop some of the bleeding. She then sat on the couch, putting Angela’s head on her lap and gently feeling her pulse. She wanted to make sure she stayed alive. She gasped and took off her bracelet with a bit of soul energy in it. She pressed it gently against Angela’s chest. “Please…” She whispered and leaned her head over her.  
It took about fifteen minutes for the jet to arrive. When it did, a few nurses jumped down with a stretcher. They took Angela away from Lena, they used a certain type of energy to lift Angela up into the jet. Lena, Reinhardt and Torbjorn followed. They walked up the stairs, their steps swift so they could get Angela closer to safety. Another team ran out to replace them, the mission still needed to be finished. They looked scared but determined. Lena strapped herself in once she got up and stared at the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked into her lap and hid her face behind her cap as she pulled it down. Her shoulders trembled, and she sobbed silently.  
It took about another fifteen minutes for them to make it back to the HQ. As soon as the hatch opened she saw a super worried Lucio standing there, his arms were hugging his doctors coat. It took Lena a moment to realize it wasn’t his. He was wearing his. Must have been Angela’s. The nurses rushed Angela away, Lena saw Lucio try to catch a glimpse of her before she was rushed down the halls. She saw him cover his mouth and look at the ground. Lena, Torbjorn and Reinhardt walked out after her.   
The room they were in was a giant warehouse where Overwatch kept their jets and parts of the war weapons to use. It was the serious and more battle induced part of the HQ.  
Lucio walked up to them. “S-Someone please tell me what happened” Lucio said. Tears were welled up in his eyes. “I heard e-everything I just… Please. Amari won't let me join the other doctors at this moment” He said and looked at them all. Torbjorn and Reinhardt both shook their heads and walked away, the little girl still clinging to Torbjorn. Lena gently tugged his sleeve and tilted her head. She then explained everything, from beginning to end.   
Lucio stood there, in absolute shock. He dipped his head. “Thank you, Cadet Oxton” He said and bit his lip.   
“Does… Does Genji know?” Lena asked. Lucio nodded.  
“He was there with me when we were listening in. He almost left himself to go save her but… Amari and Morrison are keeping him in a room for now. He was desperate to do something. He's locked in there” Lucio closed his eyes. “Angie didn’t mute her earpiece for us. We heard all of it. Everything. Even when she had… fallen” He said shakily. “It was traumatizing to listen too” He said.  
Lena bit her lip, grimacing at how horrible that must have been. “We didn’t hear that… Oh god… I’m so sorry we left her” Lena said and curled up, tears streamed down her cheeks. “It was m-my fault. I didn’t keep an eye on h-her” She said and wailed quietly.  
Lucio pulled Lena into a hug and held her close. “Don’t worry sweetheart… It’s no one’s fault. Just an unfortunate event… I trust our nurses. She’ll be okay” He said and held her tightly in the hug, his hand gently stroking her head.  
Suddenly, Genji burst out from an office door on the wall of the warehouse and scouted around. The door lock was broken and the door was... well to say the least, half destroyed.  
He spotted Lena and advanced forward. “Cadet Oxton. Where is she?”  
Lucio grabbed Genji’s shoulder, keeping him a step away from Lena. His eyes were serious, for he didn't know what he was about to do. “Let the nurses and doctors handle her. She’s in the medical bay” Genji then nodded, his red eyes seemed to glow as he ran off.  
Lucio sighed, “I need to follow him” He said, and they ran after Genji.   
They found him looking through a window, where it opened to a room where Angela was in. The nurses had instantly went into a surgery on Angela. They had the window for educational purposes, so training nurses and doctors learning could watch and learn to see what was going on. Fareeha was standing at the window, her eyes on Genji now that he had sprinted towards her in the hall. Genji had his hand pressed against the window, it was a one-way window. The doctors couldn’t see out, so they wouldn’t be distracted. Amari was in there, commanding nurses around.  
Lucio stood beside Genji, looking in. “She’s going to be safe… Genji” Lucio said and removed his eyes from Angela, observing Genji.  
His brows were creased. He looked so hurt. So, so hurt.  
“She told me she would be safe” Genji said, his voice quivered. He clenched his hand into a fist. “She told me she wouldn’t get injured and she would be okay” He said and covered his face. “S-She got hurt… And I wasn’t there to h-help her” He said and turned around. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Bringing his knees to his chest and shaking slightly, Genji just went silent. Lena gently sat beside him and set an arm on his.  
“Genji… They’re going to keep her safe okay?” She said, he hesitantly leaned into her touch. She then moved her arm around him to rub his back, trying to relax him. Lucio draped Angela’s doctors coat around Genji’s shoulders and sat on his other side, motioning Fareeha to join them. She did, but her legs crossed in front of her and her eyes stared into them. They sat there for a while. Genji started crying at one point. He was scared for Angela’s safety. They all were.


	11. A New Life?

Angela forgot how scary it was to just be alone in her mind. She felt like she was just conscious. But numb. She couldn’t feel anything physically, emotionally? Oh, yes she could. She was in so much pain by her own thoughts. She didn’t know where she was, what she was experiencing or even if she was dead. She didn’t know what anything was anymore. It felt like years, wherever she was.  
There’s no way she survived a fall, so was this the afterlife?  
She thought about what happened. It was all so fast. She remembered each individual bullet that just barely missed hitting her. Her knuckles beginning to bleed from punching the omnics she encountered. She didn’t know how to feel about it.  
Her team. She was so sorry for her actions. For being careless and going somewhere without them. They had to see her fall too… Oh how painful that must have been. She couldn’t possibly imagine seeing that happen to anyone. She probably scarred them for the rest of their lives. She would be crying if she could.  
Fareeha and Lucio! She joked with them that something terrible would happen. They all laughed it off. Fareeha held her hands before she left. She held her hands so tight and reminded Angela that she loved her. She had a small smile on her face as she had watched Angela. Angela knew Fareeha loved her and always would know. Lucio was there up until the end. His caring arms wrapped around her the day before. They reminisce on their old missions and about how sad they were that Lucio had not been a part of this one. He watched the jet leave, she remembered seeing him out the window, his arms crossed and his dreads floating in the breeze.  
Genji.  
She lied to him. She said she’d be okay. She lied. She wasn’t okay. She may never be able to see him again. She may be stuck in this dark world forever. She said she’d just have cuts and bruises. Just a little scarred. No. She wasn’t just cut up and bruised. She knew that. She wasn’t even sure if she could call this living. Everything hurt. She remembered the warmth of his hug before they finally parted. The way he gently held her as if she would slip away from him. His little kiss against her forehead before he shyly ran off. He cared about her so much. She knew he did. She was his only cornerstone. Someone he could trust. Someone he could always rely on to be there. How would he be without her? He wouldn’t be. He’d become a mess. She knew that. Everyone did. She can’t die.  
She can’t.  
Bright lights suddenly consumed everything she knew and her thoughts were washed away. She blinked rapidly until her eyes open. Wait, she could feel. She could feel? The bed sheets beneath her skin, someone's hand on her arm. She blinked a few times, everything was blurry and nothing she was seeing was comprehendible. It took her a few minutes to be able to hear the muffled voice and blurred images.  
“Angela? Can you hear me?” Lucio’s voice. She recognized it. She could hear? Was this some version of heaven with a mocked-up version of Lucio? Did heaven even exist?  
She focused on him and her eyes widened. “Lucio?” Her voice was strained and croaky, she blinked in shock and let out a small wail because it hurt to speak. Everything felt very achy. Lucio looked shocked and relieved at the same time. He just watched her with his mouth slightly agape.  
“Oh my god… I thought you were gone for sure” He said and leaned forward, very gently resting his head against hers and gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders.   
Angela glanced up at him. “I-I’m not d-dead?” She asked and grimaced at the pain from her throat. She hadn’t drunk water in a while, that’s what it was. The aching and horrible feeling in her mouth and throat. Lucio shook his head.  
“No, you’re alive” His voice wavered like he was going to cry.  
“Is the little girl safe?” Angela asked quietly. Lucio nodded again, “Yes, she’s been living with us” He said and gently stroked her hair.  
“We’ve been refraining Genji from coming in here. He was very freaked out about the whole thing. Very freaked out. He was sitting outside the door for hours while you were in surgery then refused to leave your bedside for a few days…” He trailed off.  
“Few days?” Angela suddenly blinked. “Has it really been… oh…” She closed her eyes. That’s why she hurt so bad. “Yes. It’s been three days since you fell. Your recovery is amazing, I’m impressed you managed to wake yourself up. But there is a bit of tweaking… We had to do to your anatomy” He said and cupped her cheeks. “Would you like to see?” He asked. Angela nodded a little, the more she was awake the more she felt energized. She smiled a little and shifted herself. “I’m going to need help, a lot of help walking” She said, and Lucio nodded.  
“I figured. I’ll help. Are you sure you are up to walking now?” He said and held out his arms.  
“Yes, I’m fine” She replied swiftly.  
Angela swung her legs over and cried out quietly from the pain. Her body ridged up and she bit her lip, aching rippled through her body. Her legs burned but she pushed through. She then pushed herself up and at this moment she became aware of the lack of clothes she had on. She was only wearing just a pair of shorts and a long shirt. But as she’s said before she didn’t really feel self-conscious or anything of that sort around Lucio.   
He wrapped his arm around her waist and shoulder to help supported her weight. She shifted her legs and held herself up, she gripped his shirt and held onto his shoulders.  
Her back felt… Different. She didn’t understand. It didn’t hurt but it felt different. Newer. She blinked in shock and looked at Lucio. “Do you feel it?” He asked. Angela nodded. “What happened?” She questioned.   
Lucio walked her over to a full body mirror conveniently placed in the room and asked her to turn to the side. “Feel your spine” He said. He grazed his fingers up her spine before grabbing her hand and gently guiding it. Metal. Oh. It took Angela a moment to realize.  
“Oh my- I’m…” She gasped softly and looked back in the mirror. Lucio had pulled up the shirt slightly. Metal and wires embedded into her skin, supporting her back where it could no longer work. She looked at it with awe.  
“This is exactly what I did to Genji’s spine… Oh my goodness. Did I break my b-back or?” She asked. Lucio nodded.  
“You landed on your back. It would have just shattered on impact if not for your armor. It would have one hundred percent killed you” He said quietly.  
“We gave you back supports and temporary neck ones. The neck ones we will take out. The back ones are there to stay” He said and brushed his fingers up her back. Angela nodded, she wondered how this would affect her wing set-up. A knock at the door brought their attention up.  
“Come in” Lucio said, he was still supporting Angela up. His hand rested on her so she could keep her legs steady. It was Genji. He let out a short gasp when he saw Angela up and covered his mouth.  
“A-Angela!” He managed out and looked confused on what he should do. He seemed as though he wanted to run and tackle her, but he knew she was hurting. Lucio smiled.   
“I’ve gotten her awake and moving. We were just examining her back” He said.  
Genji nodded and stepped forward. “C-Can I…” He didn’t even finish before Angela pulled away from Lucio and stumbled into Genji. She wrapped her arms around him and just nuzzled instantly into his chest and neck. He was wearing one of the warm and comfy hoodies which she bought for him. Angela just stood there, her legs trembled before giving out a little. She fell a little bit but Genji scooped her up and sat down on the bed with Angela on his lap. He just hugged her close and rested his hand very gently on her back. Lucio smiled to himself, “I’ll be back soon” He said and stepped out of the room.  
Angela pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I lied to you” Angela said quietly, she then felt tears well in her eyes.   
Genji shook his head. “No. Don’t cry Angela. It is fine. I’m just happy you’re alive” He said and stroked her hair.  
Angela covered her mouth and tried to stop crying but she couldn’t. She had been so scared and worried over nothing in that pit of darkness. She hated it and never wanted to go back. She was fascinated a moment before, but now, cold reality was hitting on what happened to her body. She just rested her forehead on his shoulder, her body ached every time she moved. Her shoulders shook before she burst into sobs. “T-Thank you f-for being here for me” She said and cried quietly, everyone was there for her, but Genji… Genji felt special to her. Genji cradled her close to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ll always be here for you, Angela” He said and smiled gently.  
Angela gently pulled away and looked up and gazed at Genji, she then leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. She rested against him and smiled a little, when she was being hugged by him she felt the aching go away. She felt more comfortable. It was hard to believe how much he’d grown on her since they first met. It had only been like... five months? She didn’t know. She’d stopped paying attention to the time. She didn’t really care either.  
She felt him smile gently against her head and lean on her. She hid her face, there was a lot she was going to have to get used too. Her new back and a few other things. She was stressed about them but for now she let them go. She just relaxed in Genji’s arms until she fell asleep.


	12. Training and...

The next few days she spent recovering and taking trips to the lab with Lucio. Genji disappeared more and more, for he was being taken by Gabriel Reyes. One of the head members of Overwatch. She had heard from Morrison that Reyes was taking lead of a separate branch from Overwatch in his fit of no longer being the head of it. Blackwatch. A covert branch with more spies and secrecy then anyone liked. He was trying to persuade Genji to join. Which honestly, was not Angela’s favorite thing but it’s not like she’s his mother.  
“Angie is this too tight?” Lucio asked and tugged on the strap under her chest. He was tightening it so her wings would stay secured on her back.  
“Nope, that’s perfect” She replied.  
They were attempting to use her wings now that she was mostly healed. Her neck had the supports removed and all that was left for healing was for her to get used to her new omnic style back, which she was now at peace with.  
When they finished tying it all down, Angela shifted her wings and tried to move them. They shifted to where she wanted them too which was a good sign. “Okay. So, we don’t want to strain your back too much while you’re still getting used to it. So, let’s go into the practice arena and we can take it together as a gradient?” He asked. Angela nodded, she grabbed onto Lucio’s arm for a second before stepping forward and going on her way.  
They walked to the training arena which consisted of a large room with obstacles and many different things. The same one Angela first showed off her wings in. Lucio walked over to a stand where there was a large screen with three options. Tank, damage and support. Lucio tapped the support one and the room started to shift and move. Things pulled into the walls and things rolled out or hooked onto the walls. Ropes fell from the ceiling and a rock wall extended up the side of the wall.  
Lucio let out a soft breath at the familiarity of the room and gazed around. “Let’s start small” He grabbed his necklace with the soul energy in it and pulled it over his head. His was a dog tag with his name and a little glass ball with the glowing energy.  
He walked away from her, leaving her wobbling and trying to stand up straight. She stood up and swallowed nervously, shifting her new wings in an exercising motion. Since her last one’s were practically destroyed she used the blueprint she made of them and made another pair with Lucio’s help. This time they looked a lot more stylish, a little medic signa was painted on the side of them.  
Lucio was standing about fifty feet away from her, he extended his arms and smiled. “Okay, try to fly” He said. He was bracing for her to fly into him. She activated her wings; her wings glowed and threw her forward. She shifted them and safely glided towards him. She settled her feet down when she landed right in front of him. Her hand rested on his chest, so she wouldn’t fall into him. He smiled encouragingly. “Good! Did you feel any pain? Anything harder to do?” He asked and brushed her hair from her eyes.  
“No, it feels quite normal actually” She answered and looked up with a small smile.  
Slowly but surely, she was getting used to her new pair of wings, they felt different from her other ones, mostly because of how they were made she guessed. Her old ones were completely wrecked from her fall. They were sitting in the closet in her room. These wings also consisted of better materials and smoother joints.  
They then moved to more difficult and more difficult situations. Then, Angela found herself clinging to the ropes on the ceiling, tossing herself from on to the next, tying extra necklaces with the energy on them. She then glided to the ground and wiggled out her wings, looking up and activating her wings towards the rope. She grabbed onto one and pulled herself off before pushing herself back and gliding down about five feet. She then activated her wings back up to a different rope. She did this with all the ropes until she was exhausted. She collapsed to the ground with a smile and pants.  
“Good thing I’m still the same stamina wise” She laughed. Lucio grinned widely and helped her up before shifting his feet.  
“I’m glad everything seems to be working. Do you want to go back to your room and shower then meet me in the lab? We need to make you a new staff” He said and watched her movements carefully. Angela nodded. “Yes, I do. Thank you, Lucio. I’ll meet you there” She said and pat his head gently. She reset the room and walked out into the hall, she found herself smiling happily. No more pain in her back and she could use her wings! She was so close to just bursting out into a song. She was about to walk into her room when she heard Genji’s voice.  
“No. I refuse to do that” He said, his voice was astonished and shocked. Angela stopped moving and glanced over at the office where she heard the voices from. The door was slightly open and across from the door that opened to the medics’ rooms. She tiptoed over and listened silently.  
“Genji. Listen to me. Blackwatch is going to need to be a part of those things and situations. I’m going to need you to keep quiet about them. Jesse McCree will mostly be doing those things” Reyes dark voice mumbled out. “McCree?” Genji questioned. “He’s going to be… I see. Does that mean he’s going to go head on with them?” He said.  
Reyes laughed. “He’s an excellent marksman. He doesn’t miss his shots, I trust him with the information from Talon and going against everyone in Talon themselves” He said, and she heard him step towards the door. Angela ducked down the hall and behind a near corner. She heard Reyes open the door, he peaked down the hall his eyes finding nothing as Angela was securely hidden. When he walked away he shut the door strongly, a small sigh escaped her lips and she pouted. She wanted to keep listening but… Oh well.  
She swiftly ran down the halls and ducked into the Medic rooms and found Zenyatta floating around his desk, arranging candles. “Oh. Angela!” Zenyatta would be smiling if he could. He watched her wave and stretch. “I think they’ll finally let me come back. Is Fareeha still here?” Fareeha was still living in her room, as well as Genji. Since Angela hadn’t been in there Fareeha told her it was nice, and they would usually ignore each other.  
“I think she’s out for a run. Or she went out to a coffee shop to study. I’m not really sure” Zenyatta said.  
“Ah... Thank you… I’m going to go take a shower then go out to the lab” She said and sighed. “If you see Genji, ask him how his day was for me” She said. Zenyatta nodded, “Will do” He then wandered back into his room.  
Angela went to shower. Thank the lord the Omnic metal and electronics were waterproof. Angela wouldn’t be able to survive without showers.  
She quickly showered then dressed in sweatpants and a black t-shirt with the Overwatch logo on the back. She pulled her wet hair back into a French braid before grabbing her papers and walking towards the lab. Also, without shoes. Her excuse? She was a recovering patient she could wear what she wanted.  
She found Lucio working on the staff happily, he had his headphones on and he was jamming to his own music that he made. Angela walked behind him and gazed at what he was doing curiously, she gently rested her hand on his shoulder as to try and not startle him. He glanced up and pushed off a headphone. “Hiya, Angie!” He smiled and lifted up the metal shaft of the staff.  
“Is it looking good? I added this little dip to make the weight more…” He rambled on with everything he’d done. Angela smiled and nodded, adding little tips here and there. She then pulled up a chair and worked besides him for a while.  
They worked for a good four hours on the staff. Angela spent a lot of time painting the pieces before helping Lucio put them together. She also helped carve out piece from the plastic and print objects on the 3D printer. Near the end of the day, when the sun was going down and glaring through the window. They finally got to a point where they were happy with it. The staff was roughly six feet tall.  
There was a place for her to hold it and a large blunt point at the end. The end was bent and slim. She really loved it. Lucio was quite talented when it came to these things, he was such a skilled mechanic. Angela leaned on the table tiredly, her hands ached from holding the paintbrush and objects for so long. She just wanted to nap. She suddenly felt Lucio’s hand on her back, he traced his finger against her spine through her t-shirt. She guessed he was making sure everything was okay. She closed her eyes and felt him shift a few things, she crinkled her nose and winced a little. It ached and stung a tiny bit, but she would live.  
“Sorry… I’m trying to keep an eye on it. To make sure we fastened it correctly to your nerves” He said and smiled gently. Angela nodded. “I understand. I monitored Genji for a long time” She said.  
Lucio then stood and stretched. “Hana and I were planning on going out tonight. I’ll walk you back to the rooms though” He said and smiled gently. Hana Song, or her more known name: D.va. She was a newer addition to the Overwatch team. Hana Song was a pro gamer who used her skills in gaming to get an army to create her a large omnic creation that was really neat. It was like a big giant suit with rockets and bullets. It also had all her sponsors on it and her name written on the top. She was quite a star.  
“Oh. Okay, that’s fine with me” Angela smiled and nodded. “Go relax with her for a while. You need it” She said and smiled softly. Lucio nodded. “Thank you, Angie. I will do my best” He said and ruffled Angela’s hair, which was still braided so it just fluffed up. They walked out to the hallway and began making their way over to the medic housing. They were silent most of the way there, when they made it there Angela hugged Lucio and waved. She scanned her card and pushed open the door when she heard Hana. “LUCIOOO!” Hana yelled and sprinted over. Angela looked back, confused before realizing.  
That’s Hana alright. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing high waisted light shorts and a colorful plaid shirt tied off to be a sort of a crop top. She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” She said and grinned widely. She really was an adorable girl. No wonder she had so many subscribers and followers on all her social media.  
“Have fun guys” Angela said before slipping away. She went into her room and grabbed her phone from her pocket, she saw Fareeha reading her academic books on Angela’s bed. Fareeha glanced up, she smiled and waved at Fareeha before collapsing onto the bed Genji had been using. “Hello, Angela” Fareeha said and smiled gently. She watched Angela curl up in the blankets tiredly and hug the pillow. “Someone’s tired” Fareeha said and reached down, gently playing with Angela’s hair.  
Angela leaned into her touch and yawned. “Mhm…” She said quietly and snuggled underneath the blankets on Genji’s bed. “I’ll go up there in a moment” She said and yawned loudly. She closed her eyes, about fifteen minutes later. Genji walked in.  
He looked down at her, and his eyes scanned her. “How long has she been there?” He questioned and glanced up at Fareeha. She shrugged. “Long enough for her to fall asleep” She laughed quietly and glanced back at her books.  
Genji nodded and stretched. “I see…” He then grabbed a towel and a few clothes, he disappeared after a few moments. When the door shut signaling he exited, Fareeha glanced down at Angela and sighed quietly.  
“What a sleepy little angel” Fareeha laughed softly to herself and tucked her knees close to her chest, still reading. After about twenty minutes Angela looked up at the ceiling and yawned loudly, waking up from her brief nap. “Oh… Did I fall asleep?” She asked and sat up sleepily. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed.  
Genji walked in a moment after. They made direct eye contact for a moment. Genji’s eyes scanned her appearance and she took in his after-shower look. His towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair damp and slicked back. She blinked a few times before jumping up. “O-Oh! I stole your bed! I’m so sorry!” She said and jumped to her bed. She sat down swiftly and smiled gently. Genji tilted his head. “No. Don’t worry, Angela. I don’t mind. This is your room after all. You’re quite courteous to let us stay here” He said and waved her off.  
“Fareeha is on your bed as well” He said and eyed Fareeha who just glanced up and rolled her eyes. Something told Angela that they didn’t necessarily like each other. She didn’t know why though.  
Angela glanced at the time anxiously. Eight PM.  
Tense?  
The room felt tense. She didn’t like it.  
Nope.  
No.  
She wanted to get out. Why was she so tired too? She jumped up and stretched, grabbing her staff and started to clean and polish it. She had her eyes adverted from them and felt slightly sheepish. She then looked around her room, Genji and Fareeha were both watching her, both confused. She then let out a small sound and grabbed her wings and staff before darting out. She felt flustered and nervous, yet she had no idea why. The tenseness in that room? She just darted out the medic rooms with her wings hugged to her chest and her staff behind her. She ran down to the training room and shut the door behind her, locking it. She let out a soft pant and hooked the wings up to herself after shedding her jacket. She glanced at the ground before making sure they worked, moving them and activating them every few moments. She then let out a soft breath and gazed at the large room. She grabbed the screen from earlier and selected the DPS slot. She let out a small sigh and stepped back as she watched the room shift and move to a dps style practice. Bots and shooting targets appeared as well as an obstacle course.  
Angela pulled out her pistol and set her staff to the side. She was so tired. So exhausted from earlier but she just could not handle the tension in that room. She shifted her wings and walked to a rock-climbing wall, she scaled the wall in a moment.  
She hung off the edge about twenty feet from the ground, her wings holding her up as she leaned off the wall and launched herself to the ropes hanging from the ceiling. As she contacted them she pulled herself up them and held her own body weight. Her wings stretched out and moved back and forth to help keep her up. She hooked her feet around the knot on the bottom and panted quietly at the strain. Her arms and abdomen ached from the stress put on them. After a moment, the ropes started to move and shift, she clung onto them and pulled herself up more. She twisted her ankles around the rope tighter before glancing at the next nearest one, she looked down and pulled out her pistol as she leapt to the next rope. She aimed down at the bots and shot one three times in the head. The bot collapsed, and she held herself onto the other rope with her other arm. She pulled herself up and grimaced as pain trembled through her arms.  
Her wings moved and activated to hold herself up. She let out a small whimper but held herself there, she fastened her gun back to its holster and pulled herself up with both hands. She trembled from her muscles experiencing the tension.  
She kept herself up and focused. She relaxed for a second as she secured herself in the rope, she then jumped across to the next rope. Her fingers clasped onto the rope, but she slipped and fell to the very bottom of it. She grabbed it with both hands and closed her eyes as she focused on pulling herself up. Her wings struggled and tried to help her move up the rope. The wings surely were heavy, so it made the task ten times harder.  
She gave up after a certain point and just let go. She dropped down onto the padded ground gently and laid out on the ground, panting. She let out a loud whine and stood up shakily, her body felt numb, but she grabbed her pistol and stood up. She knew she was pushing herself too much, but she couldn’t stop herself from getting up and running back to the rock climbing wall.  
“Angela” She heard a loud knock on the door as she had locked to the training area and she looked up. She saw Amari’s face through the little window in the door. Angela leaned back on the rock climbing wall and glided downwards shakily, she almost collapsed into the padding once again, but she made it over to the door and opened it. Amari crossed her arms in a disapproving mother way.  
“Angela, are you overworking yourself?” She asked and walked in, and she instantly pushed Angela to the ground to make her relax and crouched besides her. “Genji found me in the halls saying he didn’t know where you were” Amari said and rolled her eyes. “I had my speculations after he told me the circumstances for why you left” She said and brushed Angela’s hair from her neck, cooling her down. Angela glanced at the ground, not really talking.  
“Have you become a mute?” Amari snorted and tilted up Angela’s chin with her finger to make her stare her in the eyes. “Angela, speak to me. What’s wrong?” She asked, her voice was stern but in her eyes she was clearly partially worried for the blonde.  
Angela shuffled her feet on the matted ground and glanced down, she gazed at her hands and sighed. “I have… A lot of things I’m worried over and… I just needed a break from people. I did not know where else to go” She said, and Amari nodded. “Mm. I see. We can get Genji and Fareeha out of your room. Jack and I have been waiting for you to come to us and plead for help and peace. I’m not sure how you’ve lived for so long with them in there” She said and gently stroked Angela’s hair as a motherly action.  
Angela nodded. “That would be nice…” She said and sighed gently. “Sorry if I worried anyone…” She said and pouted gently. Amari shrugged. “Genji seemed a little freaked but don’t worry. We’ll get news to them where you are” She said.  
Angela nodded and sighed very gently. Her blue eyes scanned the ground and she sat up. “Well. I didn’t mean to alarm you… I can head back to my room now…” She said and was about to stand up when Amari shook her head.  
“You can stay in my room for the night” She said and ruffled Angela’s hair. “I have an extra bed in my room, it’s not as big but it’ll have to do. I want you to take a break” She said. Angela just stared at the ground and accepted it. Amari helped her up and started shifting the room back to its normal state with the screen.. She grabbed Angela’s things and wrapped her arm around her waist before walking her out and down to the higher-ups offices.  
Angela had only been down there a few times, she didn’t have a need to leave the medics bay very often. Amari pushed open her office door, Jack was sitting in her office chair, nose deep in papers. He glanced up when they walked in, his eyebrow raised when he saw Angela’s state. Her face was red and flushed, she looked super exhausted and her steps were shaky.  
“Angela? Are you okay?” Jack stood up quickly and set his papers on the desk, ready to help Amari hold up Angela if she fell.  
“She’s fine. Overworked herself in the training area. I’m going to let her shower and sleep here. I’ll put her in the other bed. Unless you’d be okay with sharing the bigger bed with Angela and I’ll stick in the smaller one” Amari said and tugged Angela over. Angela followed her into her room which was much more spacious and glamorous then hers, but it made sense. It made a lot of sense that the second in command got a lot nicer room then the head medic. “Does Commander stay here sometimes?” Angela asked.  
Amari nodded. “Yes, Jack is hiding from the reporters right now. Something slipped out about our mission and how you got hurt. We are trying to keep all information out on certain topics” She said.  
Angela nodded and followed Amari into the bathroom where she started a warm bath and grabbed some good smelling stuff that Angela didn’t actually know what it was. “I want you to relax in here for a bit. This stuff I’m putting in will help your muscles heal. While you’re in here I’ll get you some clothes” She said, and Angela nodded, she gazed at the bath then at her clothes. “I trust you not to fall over when you’re undressing yourself. I expect you to have at least thirty minutes of relaxation” Amari said before stepping out.  
Angela stumbled over and locked the door before undressing herself and gazing at her skin which was bruised and scarred up from falling over, she turned and gazed at her omnic spine. It looked cool but there was so much controversy over things like these. Angela sighed and walked over to the bath, slipping under the water and curling up. The water was so relaxing and totally calmed her achy body.  
She gazed at the ceiling and slipped into a trance of thought as she laid there. At one point she heard Amari push open the door and set clothes on the counter and walked out. Angela just kept her eyes, which were now closed, shut and she yawned.  
About forty minutes later, Angela had gotten up and dried herself off. She found the clothes Amari had left her were new fluffy, soft sleep shorts and a baggy black tank top with a comb laid on top. Angela slipped on the clothing available to her and grabbed the comb, she brushed out her hair and styled it before stretching and walking around. She cleaned up the bathroom from herself and pushed open the door with the towel around her shoulders. Jack and Amari were talking by the beds, seeming to be in a deep controversy. “Angela!” Jack said, and Amari slapped his arms down before they even came up for a hug.  
“Angela. I’m going to offer you the bigger bed. Just so you are aware, Jack may or may not be sleeping in it as well. I refuse to sleep with him. I don’t want him to touch me when I’m asleep” Amari said with a small snicker.  
Jack let out a small whine. “I don’t know why… It’s not like I do anything! I can't control myself when I'm unconscious!” He said and pouted.  
Amari shrugged. “That sounds promising" She side glanced at Angela who looked kind of shocked at the conversation she was listening too.  
"Personal preference. Angela, I hope you don’t mind waking up to a person clinging to your arm and not letting you go. It’s quite a pain when you have to use the restroom” She snorted. Angela blinked a little and shrugged. “If I’m asleep, I’ll be fine” She said and sat down on the edge of the bed, she ruffled her hair to help dry it. She didn't feel the need to mention how she strongly disliked being touched or hugged for long periods of time.  
Jack pouted like a little kid before looking away. “Okay… I’m going to go fill out my forms now. I’ll maybe be back” He said and crossed his arms before walking out. Amari sighed and laughed softly to herself.  
She shook her head. “Get some sleep, Angela. You’ll need it. Tomorrow we are bringing in new subjects for research. You can help us in the control room” She said and walked over. “Can I check your spine?” She said, and Angela nodded. Angela laid down on her stomach and yawned. Amari messed around with her spine, shifting things. “I think we will need to fix a few things in surgery but… It’s not necessary” Amari said and stepped back. “Get some rest, Angela. We’ll try not to wake you when we come back in” She said and pushed Angela back.  
Angela moved under the blankets and yawned softly, Amari threw another blanket on her before walking out and gently shutting the door. Angela shifted in the comfy bed. She curled to the edge and nuzzled into the pillows, she felt so warm and comfy. It didn’t take long for her to drift to sleep.


	13. A Different Kind of Morning

Warm. Very, very warm. The feeling of heat and softness was the only thing buzzing about Angela’s mind when she awoke the next morning. She shifted and let out a soft yawn, nuzzling back into what she assumed was her pillow. She soon realized that it was _not_ her pillow. Her eyes blinked themselves open and she glanced up, Jack _had_ slept in the bed and managed to wrap his arms around her in a very tight way. One arm was resting under Angela’s head and the other wrapped around her waist. She was somehow facing him, she didn’t know how that worked out since when she fell asleep she was facing the other way.

Angela looked up at him and blushed darkly at how close she was to him, she had never been _this_ close to her commander. His blonde hair was messy and sticking up, it looked ridiculous. She could only really see the lower half of his face before she pulled back slightly.

She just closed her eyes and relaxed, leaning back into him and resting her head on his chest. He’d wake up and move eventually. Angela hugged her arms to her chest and leaned into Jack, there wasn’t much else to do besides roll with it as she couldn’t necessarily run.

Angela lay there for about another hour, just swarmed with thoughts and ideas as she was just resting against him for so long. He eventually woke up, his grip on her loosened and he opened his eyes. She looked up, instantly making eye contact with him. Her face brightened up like a tomato and she squeaked loudly. Jack let out a small noise of confusion and backed up.

“Oh. Shoot- Dr. Ziegler, I’m sorry!” He said and loosened his grip. Angela laughed a little and sat up, and she tilted her head and nervously played with the ends of her hair.

“It’s okay… Not your fault, just sleeping you” She said and smiled softly, relaxed that his grip was no longer around her. He nodded and ran his hands through his hair as well, fixing it from being such a mess.

“I warned you, Angela” Amari’s voiced suddenly caused them to perk up and look at her. She was lacing up her boots for her uniform, she had a wet towel around her shoulders from her hair and her coat draped besides her on the small bed. Angela blushed a little and glanced over at Jack who just pouted.

“I-I know you did… It’s alright, I don’t mind uhm… It’s fine” She said and shook her head rapidly. She yawned quietly and looked down at her lap, trying to wake up.

“I need coffee” Angela said and swung her legs over the bed. She was about to stand when Amari rested her hand on her shoulder. “I got you a cup already” She said and motioned to the nightstand. Angela gasped softly. “My hero” She said before gently grabbing the cup and sipping at it.

The familiar taste tingled her lips and tongue. She closed her eyes and basked in the taste of coffee. “I also got your uniform. Since, well, I’m going to make you work with us in the control room today” Amari said.

Amari looked at Angela, her eyes were dark and mysterious. Work in the control room? What the heck was Angela supposed to do in a control room.

 _I’m a doctor, not a security guard. Not sure what she wants me to do._ Angela thought absently as she nodded and looked at Amari. Angela set her coffee down before she stood, and she then let out a soft yelp as the soreness radiated through her body and she fell back. Jack had grabbed her steadily and gently set her back against the bed.

She groaned loudly. “I forgot about that” She said and sat up again, her body trembled as she managed to push herself up.

“I also warned you about this” Amari said, and Angela rolled her eyes.

“I know, you don’t have to rub it in” She replied with a small groan and limped over to the stack of clothes which was her uniform. Amari chuckled behind her and began quietly discussing something with Jack. She shuffled to the bathroom where she dressed herself and made herself look cute and awake. She styled her hair and splashed her face with water so the color and life was brought back into it.

When she walked back out, Jack was already dressed in his uniform and ready to go. Angela grabbed her coffee and began to drain the cup before Amari called them out of the room. They both walked out, tired and ready to just begin the day.

Jack and Angela followed Amari out of her work space and room. They walked down the halls together, a few people who past salute Jack and Amari or greeted them. They were walking into places Angela had scarcely been introduced too.

Angela bit her lip as she gazed around, trying to memorize where she was. She shifted her coat and gazed at Jack and Amari, both walked proudly and broadly. Angela felt so out-of-place with them. They were the heads of Overwatch. She was only a medic. She felt kind of self-conscious. She kept her eyes ahead of her. They entered a big control room with TV screens across the front wall, seats and connecting desks spread across the length of the room. There were three sections. Kings’ Row, Numbani and Volskaya. There were six to eight screens portraying a visual from some area around the place.

As Jack and Amari passed by, the workers carefully analyzing the camera angles saluted them and dipped their heads respectfully. Angela just trailed behind, not sure what she was doing there. Jack and Amari had two seats at the front of the room in front of two big computers, Amari sat down and logged into her computer with swift movements. Jack grabbed another rolling office chair and pushed it over next to him. He gestured for Angela to sit. Angela sat beside him and watched carefully as they logged into desktops waiting for them.

Angela leaned on the desk in front of them and watched closely. They began discussing the Blackwatch protocol. “Reyes… Is getting out of hand with his persuasions. I know I can’t talk to him, but I don’t want him to promote Blackwatch to it’s followers in a bad way

“It’s a covert operation. With things we should not admit too. He’s too open and accepting with his ideas” He said.

Angela peaked up, her voice was soft spoken, “He was trying to get Genji in”

Jack turned to face her. “I heard that. I asked Genji if he’d been approached and he told me about it. Which is why it’s worrying me” He said as he leaned back in his chair. “It is his operation and idea… He shouldn’t have this much free reign though” He said and crinkled his nose.

Amari tilted her head. “He’s acting like a neglected puppy. Have you seen that teen he brought in? Jesse Mccree? I’m concerned over the people he is bringing into our cooperation. I don’t want him tainting our name” Amari said, she didn’t speak as though she felt angry or disliked Reyes, but more or less concerned.

“That kid sure is a piece of work, but Reyes seemed quite proud that he managed to get him to join Blackwatch. I’m pretty sure either bribing or alcohol was involved” Amari said with her eyes rolling.

Angela sat back, her head tilting as she shifted her hands in her lap to grip each other tighter. “Jesse Mccree? Why haven’t I seen him around? Aren’t new additions to either team supposed to go through a Medic to make sure they’re alright?” She said and watched their reactions.

Amari raised an eyebrow. “Reyes told me you did an examination” She muttered and glanced at the computer, her hands flew across the keyboard as she started searching up things.

“So… I don’t want to say this but I’m assuming he lied then? I do not remember examining anyone by that name, and if he’s as interesting as you were saying, I definitely don’t remember that” Angela said and sighed gently. “Oh Reyes” She mumbled.

She’d only talked to Reyes once in her entire Overwatch career. It wasn’t a very pleasant conversation. He made some snark comment on some research she’d been presenting, and she snapped back at him with something even harsher. After that he seemed to start avoiding her, personally, she could care less, she wasn’t the biggest fan of him. Jack and Amari both cared for him and Angela knew that. Reyes was their friend, their partner. It’s why they’re so concerned for him and what he’s doing.

Jack nodded. “He lied, what a sneaky little…” He trailed off into a muttering mess, his tone frustrated.

Amari shrugged slightly. “We can go find him, call him out and get Mccree into an examination and questioning. As much as I’m interested in him I don’t want him following the wrong role model” She said.

Angela tilted her head, “How old is he?”

Amari glanced up. “Same age as you, but he acts more like a seven-year-old who did not get what they wanted for Christmas” She said. “Oh” Angela mumbled and nodded. Well he wasn’t a kid then, was he? He just acted like one.

Amari stood. “I’m going to go confront Reyes about Mccree” She said and glanced at them. “Try not to cuddle Angela while I’m gone, Jack” She said in a teasing tone.

Jack let out a small noise of defiance before crossing his arms with a blush. Angela snorted and laughed a little, she watched Amari go.

“Now what?” Angela questioned Jack who just pouted.

“Why must she bully me?” He grumbled. Angela smiled a little and watched him. He acted like such a cute little child. It really was quite interesting, the more she got to know her commander, the more of a baby he seemed.

“I don’t know. Let’s focus on your work now” Angela said and smiled a little. Jack nodded and logged in. She watched him as he began scrolling through the Overwatch profiles. He paused at Angela’s and clicked into it. There was her name, title, age, height and a picture of herself, as well as a few other acronyms tied to her profile that she didn’t know. Jack selected the title part and edited it. Before it had read Dr. Ziegler. Now it wrote, Head of Research and Medical Procedures Dr. Ziegler.

Angela smiled slightly and tilted her head. “Is that my main title now?” She questioned. Jack nodded. “I think that’s pretty accurate. I’ve been meaning to change it” He said and clicked out of it. He went through a few people’s profiles, changing things before Amari came back looking super… done with everything?

Her brows were creased, and she looked angry, her stance ridged as though she could barely keep herself from yelling. “He argued against my words. Mccree is in a medical examination room. I got my way. I always do. Room 316” Amari said, pushing her hair behind her shoulder and stiffly sitting back down beside Jack. Angela nodded and stood.

“I will be back then. I won’t be too long” She said and turned to begin walking, Amari stood up and grabbed her wrist “Wait, Angela, I know you’re a sweetheart, but for him. I want you to act harsh” Amari grumbled. Angela nodded gently, her eyes scanned Amari’s figure.

_She is not in a good mood, is she?_

Angela pulled her hand back when Amari let go and walked towards the Medical Room in thought.


	14. Jesse Mccree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning* there are mentions of self harm in this chapter

She eventually found the room (after getting lost in the other section of the building) and pushed open the door. Jesse Mccree was standing by the window, staring out of it. He turned when she walked in. He pulled off his hat and stared down at her with dark brown eyes, his tall and muscly build expressed what he was like instantly.

His eyes widened, and a small smirk trickled onto his lips. “Howdy, are you the magnificent Dr. Ziegler everyone has told me about?” He asked and leaned back a little. Angela nodded. “Yes, I am. Now please don’t try to sweet talk your way out of this. It’s just a medical examination. People have tried getting out before. It’s not happening” She said.

Mccree wrinkled his nose a little and sighed. “M’kay, darling” He stepped forward and extended his arms as like a ‘come-at-me’. “Do the examination” He said and stared her directly in the eyes.

Angela tilted her head and grabbed a clipboard. “Take off your shirt” She said and stared at him for a good ten seconds as he didn’t move. He blinked in shock.

“O-Oh. Didn’t realize you were going to be so straight forward” He said. Angela turned and began setting up things, she grabbed a pen and wrote down some data on a clipboard before turning.

Mccree was sitting on a medical table, looking slightly dejected. His eyes trained on the ground as he kicked his legs like a kid. He probably realized she wasn’t here to play around with him. As she scanned his body she made a few assumptions.

He did have an attractive body, yes, she could definitely say that, but of course like typical Angela, she wasn’t interested. She didn’t care for bodies. They were bodies. People were so much more then what society sees them as. They had souls that were beautiful on their own, bodies didn’t compare to the amount of spiritual beauty there is for every human.

She grabbed her tools and stood right in front of him. She pushed the stethoscope into her ears before pressing the cold metal against his chest. “Breathe in, please” She said gently. Mccree complied with her request. Seemed kind of weak, probably a smoker. She moved the metal around and repeated the command. She then leaned forward, her arm wrapped over his arm and she placed the metal at the center of his back. “Breathe in and out deeply please” She said and listened hard. She felt his hand rest on her waist, but she was focusing a bit much to fully react. Still weak, his heart seemed to struggle a bit too?

She pulled back a bit and glanced down at Mccree’s hands, gently resting on her hips. She looked up with a sharp glare and stepped back, slapping one of his hands off her.

“Hands off, cowboy” She said with a snap and shook her head.

Mccree let out a small chuckle and leaned back as she moved away and set the stethoscope back up. “You can’t just do that to people, kid. It’s not appropriate and I’m just trying to work, okay?” She growled. Too many guys had tried to do things to her, she knew self-defense, so she never got harmed but it just annoyed her. She knew she was young, and pretty. But she didn’t appreciate all the guys doing those things to her. Touching her, calling her names, telling her to do things.

She sighed quietly and grabbed a few other things, and she grabbed what looked like a mini version of an x-ray. But instead it measured little cuts and scratches he has and healed them. When she reached his arms, she found something she didn’t expect.

Self-harm markings.

She glanced up, her eyes softening as she gazed at him. She gently pulled her little tool next to him, preparing to talk to him.

Mccree looked at her with confusion before realizing what she was looking at. His eyes widened, and he glanced away.

“I was a stupid teenager” He grumbled, pulling his arms towards himself. The scars looked old and mostly healed. Some were clearly deeper and much more dangerously done then others. He pulled his arms away a little more, as if to hide them. It seemed like these scars were going to be there forever.

“I understand that” She said and glanced up. “I have a small question. Most of the time, these markings mean things to people. Something sentimental and whenever they’re offered for them to be gotten rid of, they’ll panic” She said and brushed her fingers against the marks curiously, her hand very gently pulling his arms back in her sight. Mccree watched her. “Can you get rid of them?” He questioned, his fluffy brown hair partially covering his eyes.

Angela nodded, and he extended both of his arms towards her. “Please, get them off me. I don’t want these memories anymore. Every time I see these markings I just want to slap myself for being so stupid” He said and closed his eyes.

Angela nodded and pulled her x-ray over them. She pressed a few buttons and allowed her soul energy to heal them up. After a few minutes of silence, they were gone.

Mccree looked at his arms, he ran his fingers against his mended skin and let out a shaky breath. He seemed shaken up and nervous, his brown eyes looking at his bare skin.

Angela put her x-ray machine to the side and rested her hand on his shoulder, feeling his muscled and his spine. He was silent, letting her do as she pleased.

“You seem to be healthy… ish. Do you drink? Smoke?” She questioned. Mccree nodded. “Both” He grumbled.

Angela tilted her head. “Thought so. I could hear it when you breathed” She said.

“You know, smoking’s bad for your health” She said, and side glanced at him.

“Well, from hearing how wonderful you are, I have faith you can get me patched back up, doc” Mccree said, throwing on an oh-so charming smile. Angela watched him, a small smile twitched her lips and she laughed softly.

She turned and wrote down all the information needed on her clipboard.

“You can dress yourself again, you’re free” She said and smiled gently. She turned to him and watched him pull back on his black t-shirt. He glanced at her and watched her as she turned back and pulled on her coat, she pulled open the door and looked back.

“I’ll see you around, Mccree. If you ever need me for anything, I’ll be either in the Medics Bay or the rooms. You’re always welcome by there” She said with a small smile and waved.

“Thank you” He waved back, his eyes not leaving her.

She then walked out, shifting her clipboard in her arms and sighing softly. She walked towards the control room, her mind wandering. She turned a corner quickly and ran head-on into her slight rival.

Gabriel Reyes.

She fell back in confusion and toppled onto the ground. She blinked rapidly, looking up at Reyes. Her eyes widened.

“S-Sir! I’m sorry sir…” She said and rubbed her head gently. He glared down at her and extended a hand. Angela reached up gently and took it, and she pulled herself up with his help. He glared down at her.

“Don’t do it again” He said darkly before continuing to walk. Angela’s eyes scanned the ground, and she stood there for a moment. She closed her eyes and sighed before continuing to walk.

She walked into the control room and gazed around. She found Amari and Jack, hard at work. Angela sat beside Jack. “Hello” She said and gazed at them as they both reacted.

“Oh! Angela, you’re back” Jack smiled brightly. Angela smiled very slightly and nodded. “Mccree is an interesting one. I actually like him quite a lot. He drinks and smokes though, and I think he’s suffered from a bit of depression” She said. Amari nodded.

“Should we keep him under a watch?” She questioned. A watch? Oh, well, it was when people would watch over ones able to suffer from depression or some mental illness. But, Angela did _not_ believe in depression to be cured in the way she saw done by the watchers. She didn’t like their methods. Also, it didn’t seem as though Mccree currently had that sadness he must have had at a younger age.

Angela shook her head. “No. I will watch him” She said and leaned back. “His depression is something I want to handle, Captain. I don’t think the watchers would be able to help him” She said and looked at Amari, her eyes were stern as she put her clipboard on the desk. Amari tilted her head. “May I ask why? Many humans think the way the watchers work is ideal.”

Angela shook her head.

_“Angela, I know you’re so little and you might not understand what I’m saying but… I do not believe the watchers handle people correctly, like your mother” His hand rested on her head, slowly running his fingers through her short blonde hair._

_“How do you think ma should be cared for, da?” Angela questioned, her little legs swinging off her chair._

_“Hmmm… I’m not sure how to explain it to you, I’ll have to publish a book on it one day don’t I, little one? By that time, you’ll have the vocabulary to read it. You can show off your reading skills to me and your mother”_

_“Oh! That would be lovely, da! I love reading, especially if it would be one of your books!”_

 “I believe in your thoughts to it. You should publish a book about it” Amari said.

Angela shook her head again. “No” She said and looked away. “Not happening” She sighed softly, gazing at her hands.

Jack glanced over.

_Angela stood outside her front door, Fareeha’s hand rested on her shoulder. “Angie?”_

_Her mother was on her other side, her blue eyes scanning the blonde beside her. The men from the van bowed down in front of Angela who just observed them with empty eyes._

_“We are very sorry, Ms. Ziegler” One man said, he looked up with sorrow. “We are so very grateful but remorseful... that... that happened. He was a hero. He saved more than a hundred soldiers with his life…” The man saluted Angela and her family. Angela’s eyes felt teary as she turned to Fareeha. They locked eyes before Angela looked back at the men. She bowed and nodded her head._

_Her mother was silent._

_“He was and forever will be a hero to all of us. I will be… going inside now” Angela said and turned her back on the men. She walked back inside her house and into her room, numb._

“Sensitive topic?” He asked. Angela nodded. “Yes” She said and sighed gently. Jack nodded and gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a hug. Angela tensed, still not a fan of physical contact. Yet, she leaned into his touch and smiled gently at his gesture of kindness. Jack pulled away and moved on to something they had been talking about before. Angela listened vaguely, as she was deep in thought.


	15. Deep Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) finally :) it happens :)

Angela pushed open the door to her room tiredly, and her room was completely cleaned up. A small bag of chocolates with a note from Genji was on her desk. Angela smiled and sat on her bed, pulling out one and nibbling it. She leaned against the bedframe tiredly and closed her eyes as she ate the chocolate.

She yawned softly and suddenly perked up when she heard a knock on the door. She shed her jacket before walking towards the door.

She opened it and saw Mccree standing there sheepishly. Lucio and Zenyatta were at their desks, watching him curiously.

“Hi, Dr. Ziegler” He said shyly. His hat tilted to shield his eyes.

“Oh, hello Mccree. Come in!” Angela smiled brightly. She stepped aside and let him walk in, her eyes scanned his shy behavior. Angela waved to Lucio and Zenyatta before shutting the door.

“So, what’s up?” Angela asked and kicked off her shoes, she sat back down onto her bed and motioned for him to sit in one of her newer recliner chairs. She grabbed her bag of chocolates and started nibbling another one.

“I just… Wanted to talk. I don’t have anyone to talk too” He said and watched her extend her hand with a chocolate in it.

“I understand. Well, I am here for you. I’m off post currently so I don’t have to act all professional anymore” She laughed gently and pulled back her hand when Mccree gently picked up the chocolate and examined it.

“I see” Mccree said and began to eat the chocolate. His eyes widened. “Ooooh, these are good” He mumbled and basically devoured the chocolate piece. Angela nodded and began to talk about the reasons people liked chocolate. They then just drifted into natural conversation, moving from one topic to the next. About an hour later, she heard another knock. They both paused, and Angela stood, walking to the door.

Angela opened the door and peaked out, she saw Genji standing there. He smiled a bit when he saw her.

“Yo, Angela” He greeted her and gently embraced her into a hug. Angela hugged him back gently and smiled.

“Hello, Genji. What’s up?” She questioned, waving him in. Genji stepped into her room and stretched a little, not noticing Mccree just sitting in the chair, waiting to be addressed. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Fareeha nor I knew where you went last night, and we got kind of worr- Oh. Hello Mccree” Genji made direct eye contact with him. A small spark of, some kind of emotion, lit between them.

Angela nodded a little and sat back on her bed. “Mccree just came by to talk. We’ve just been chatting up a storm for a bit” She said with a small laugh. Genji nodded and sat beside her on her bed. He gazed at Mccree before back at Angela. “I see, well, he’s blessed just being in your presence” He said with a small smile.

Angela blushed and smiled. “Aww! Genji, that’s sweet…” Angela laughed lightly and ruffled his hair before leaning back, a little smile ebbed at her lips. Mccree watched them with a small snort. “Cheesy, but I agree. Quite a cute sight” He said and tilted his head.

Genji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, and Angela smiled lightly and leaned against the bedframe again.

Genji sighed gently and nodded, leaning back on Angela’s bed. “Did I interrupt your conversation?” He asked and glanced at Angela. “Nope” She said and smiled. “We were kind of done with the conversation” She looked at him and suddenly she felt Genji’s hand on hers. Genji leaned closer to her until his face was right in front of hers. His other hand rested on her leg. Angela pushed herself back slightly in shock and blinked. “G-Genji?” She questioned, her skin prickled with a bit of discomfort from his sudden and forceful touch.

He seemed to come to his senses a moment later, his eyes narrowed then widened before he blinked a few times and instantly let go. “Sorry. I felt the urge to do that” Genji said quickly and moved away from her, he blushed from embarrassment. “I’m sorry…”

“No worries” Angela said and leaned forward, she pat his head once. “I think I will need to check your wiring” She laughed playfully and watched him blush more. Deep down, she was extremely confused.

Mccree watched them even more curiously and pulled out his phone, beginning to play around on it. Angela pulled her knees to her chest, as she genuinely felt calmer when he let go.

“Genji Shimada” Mccree suddenly muttered. “I know your brother” He said and glanced up. Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at Genji, she didn’t know he had a brother. Much less any family.

“Hanzo Shimada, right? He’s kind of a stuck-up, pompous jerk” Mccree mumbled. “I mean- I’m sorry if I just insulted him. That’s how he acted when I met him” He rambled.

Genji tensed a little and looked down. “Yeah. My brother was an interesting figure to follow as a youngling. You’re not wrong with how you described him” He said and sighed, his shoulders sagged sadly. Angela tilted her head, she gently set her hand on his. She rarely saw him get sad like this.

“Did something happen between you too?” She questioned and gently rubbed and back of his hand with her thumb. Genji closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes” He said, he seemed keen not to tell what it was.

“Can you tell me later?” Angela questioned softly and watched him look up. He nodded slowly and closed his eyes a little, and she glanced up. “How do you know Mr. Shimada?” She questioned Mccree, her eyes scanned his. Mccree tilted his head.

“I was doing some dirty work for Reyes when I found him in one of the alley ways. He jumped me, and we ended up talking and not killing each other, which is good. I prefer not to die” He said, letting out a short laugh.

Genji leaned on Angela’s shoulder suddenly and closed his eyes. She tensed for a moment before relaxing and looking down at him. This wasn’t normal Genji behavior, and his touch was extremely gentle. She gently wrapped her arm around him, and she gently rubbed his back before looking back up.

“What was he doing there?” She questioned. She played with Genji’s hair a bit. Mccree tilted his head.

“He told me he had left his family, and that he was on a mission to travel the world to learn something. I remember it was a poetic thing” He said and Genji sat up.

“He left the Shimada clan?” Genji mumbled. “He… He was supposed to lead… He was the leader” Genji said in shock. “He could have owned it all” He said quietly and with shock in his voice. “What do you mean?” Angela asked and looked down.

Genji gazed at the wall. “He was the next leader after my father. He was supposed to lead the Shimada clan, he was perfect for it” He said and shook his head. “Why would he leave? Seems like such a pathetic task after what he did” Genji scoffed and closed his eyes.

Angela watched him curiously, she didn’t know what to say. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, Genji. I wish I had answers for you” She said. They all sat in silence before Genji sat up and sighed loudly. Mccree and Angela both watched him closely.

“Hanzo was… The reason I left the Shimada clan. He’s… Probably thinking I’m dead currently” Genji said, his voice sounded deeper, like he was holding back more emotions and bitter thoughts. Angela gently kissed his cheek in an affectionate way, she watched him glance down at her with a small smile, after he looked back to the wall. She didn’t know what was causing her to act so affectionate, yet she felt so compelled too.

“I’m sorry. We can try to find him. So, you can confront him” She said and gently squeezed Genji’s hand, which was still resting in hers.

Genji sighed. “Maybe. I don’t feel ready to face him. There’s… That’s too much to handle” He said. Angela nodded and leaned against him gently. Genji gazed at their hands, his hand gently squeezed hers.

Mccree let out a small sigh. “Well. Sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject” He said and smiled a little apologetic, lopsided smile.

Genji shrugged, “It was going to come up one day” He said, his eyes scanned Angela and he bit his lip before looking away. Angela smiled gently at him, and she glanced at Mccree. Mccree raised his eyebrow and raised his phone to his ear after it blared out annoyingly loud. “Yes boss?” He questioned, both Angela and Genji watched him.

“I’m currently in the medics’ rooms. I wanted to talk to someone” Mccree said and sighed as he sat up. “Fine. I’ll be down in two minutes” He said and just shook his head before standing up and stretching. He then hung up and looked at Angela.

“Thank you for talking to me. It was really nice, and I enjoyed it” He smiled. Angela stood up and extended her arms for a hug.

“Of course! If you ever need to talk, I’m always here for you” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had to push herself up on her toes to be able to hug him. She was about 5’7 but he was around 6’. Kind of crazy.

When she pulled away she waved, and he slipped from her room. Angela turned back around to Genji and walked back over a moment later. She stood in front of him, and he seemed to be spaced out, just staring down at his hands.

“Genji” She said softly and rested her hands on his shoulders gently. She leaned down a little to try and get him to look up.

He looked up at her swiftly, their faces so close their noses brushed against each-others. Angela stared down at him. Her glassy, blue eyes shimmered in the dim, artificial light. Genji let out a gentle sigh and rested his hands on her waist, pulled her closer in a hug and gently rested his head on her chest. Angela wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gently rubbed his back, she rested her chin on top of his head and tried to relax him. She could feel his shoulder muscles, strained and tensed up. She was just trying to get him to calm down.

Angela ran her fingers through his hair, and her eyes closed as she relaxed in his embrace. They sat there for a moment, content with each other and calmed by the serenity in that moment.

“I miss my brother” Genji suddenly said, and his eyes opened. He pulled back a little and gazed at her again. Angela nodded.

“What happened between you two?” She asked and looked down at him. Genji bit his lip and thought for a good moment.

“He’s the reason I’m… I’m like this. He’s the reason I was hurt at all” Genji said and closed his eyes. “The clan deemed me as a disgrace, and instead of banishing me… They made Hanzo take it as an honor point to ‘slay’ me” He said and leaned into Angela, she just held him calmingly.

“He’s the one who tried to kill you?” She asked gently and softly sighed out. It was all clicking together.

“Yes. It was him. He was so… cruel to me. I don’t think I deserved it. I don’t want to think about what he did” Genji said and trembled, his red eyes were watery with tears ready to spill over. Angela nodded.

“I understand…” She said and kissed the top of his head. “But it’s okay. Because you’re in a better place now. You have everyone here, and you don’t have to follow after the Shimada clan dream, that you might not have liked to follow” She said and laced their fingers together.

Genji looked up at her and nodded. His eyes scanned her with an emotion Angela couldn’t quite identify.

“I have you now, and that’s more than I could ever ask for” He said before pulling her closer from her waist and gently pressing his lips against hers.

Angela was shocked for a moment before she gently kissed him back. Her chest filled with butterflies as her heart beat increased.

He pulled away after a quiet moment, with his eyes shimmering. Angela blushed darkly and glanced to the side.

She was shocked that he had just… kissed her. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair before leaning down and pressing her lips against his again. She felt his arms completely wrap around her waist and hold her close.

After a few moments, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. She just ran her fingers continuously through his hair and smiled gently.

“You do have me” She said softly. She stared into his now color-shifting chocolate brown eyes for a moment and pulled him close for a hug.

He nuzzled into her chest and held her close for a bit. They were silent for a while. After that, they both ended up curled onto her bed and wrapped in each-other’s arms. Both content with each other and the outcome of this night, their minds in the same place and aimed towards a possibly twindled future.

 

Angela woke up for the second morning in a row with the strong warmth of another person beside her. This time, she felt a lot more comfortable. Angela smiled warmly and glanced up, she shifted her hips and leaned closer to Genji. She buried her head in his chest and let out a small breath of content. The light rays glowing through the window gave the room a warm sheen kind of look. She closed her eyes and let out a gentle sigh. She laid still for a bit, then only looked up when Genji moved. He pulled her closer, his arm around her waist pulled her to himself. His other hand started to absently brush through the ends of her head.

She leaned into his touch and smiled warmly, her muscles grateful for being relaxed for once.

“Good morning, Angela” Genji mumbled and nuzzled into her hair, so she snuggled down into him. “Morning, Genji” She said softly and sighed a little. They laid there for a moment, quietly resting before someone knocked on her door.

“I don’t want to get up…” She groaned before pulling herself away from him, he let out a loud noise of refusal to let her go. She laughed softly and tugged away before walking towards the door and opening it. It was Fareeha, she looked winded from just being on a run.

“Hi, Angie. Did I wake you?” She asked and extended a travel cup of coffee from her favorite coffee shop.

“No, you didn’t. I’m just still in the moment of waking up” She said and took the coffee with a smile. “Thank you, Fareeha” She grinned and sipped the coffee. She let out a small purr from the feeling of the warm drink soothing her throat.

Angela froze and blinked rapidly as she felt to arms around her waist and a chest pressed against her back. Genji leaned his head on her shoulder and glanced at Fareeha who looked genuinely shocked at his sudden appearance. “Good morning, Fareeha” He said and closed his eyes, still leaning against Angela.

Angela smiled gently and rolled her eyes. “You can keep sleeping, Genji” She said and ruffled his hair before taking another sip. Fareeha shut her mouth which had been slightly agape and blinked.

“Well I wasn’t… Expecting that” She said and glanced between them. Angela smiled. “I wasn’t either” She said. Fareeha smiled gently, but her eyes looked… sad? She nodded though and continued to speak. “Lucio told me to tell you that there’s a new research project that needs to be started as soon as possible. He’s probably heading to the lab now” She said, and Angela nodded. “Okay, thank you Far” She smiled and waved. Fareeha then slipped away with a slight smile.

Angela shut the door and let out a soft sigh, Genji watched her take another sip of her coffee before he kissed her cheek. Angela blushed and smiled lightly and set her coffee cup down. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, she smiled lightly and pressed her lips to his nose for a quick moment. Angela couldn’t believe how affectionate they’d been with each other and so quickly. She really enjoyed it and that was a first with any person. Genji gently rubbed her back and smiled.

“I’m assuming you need to get ready?” He asked and watched her nod. “Yes, I do sadly. When I go do research, do you want to come with me?” She asked and stretched a little, Genji released his arms around her so she had more room. He also nodded, “Yes. I do want to come with. I’ll let you go get dressed now though” He said and moved away.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get ready. They soon went on their way with the day, ready to research and enjoy each-others company.

 


End file.
